Our Very Merry Perfect Christmas
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: Megan and the gang are headed to celebrate Christmas in Disneyland Paris! But can Yugi find the perfect present for Megan? And can Majorin find a gift for her Queen? Is this a recipe for a great Christmas or disaster?
1. A Holiday Vacation!

Our Very Merry Perfect Christmas

Summary: Megan and the gang are headed to France for Christmas in Disneyland Paris! While the girls do their thing, Yugi tries to find the perfect present for Megan, with a little help from Jim. And can Majorin give Jou-Sama a romantic holiday? Is this the recipe for a perfect Parisian Christmas or a recipe for failure?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Treasure Planet or Disney. I only own Megan and Brittany, my OC's. Do not use my characters without my permission or I will not be happy. I only own what I say is mine, otherwise, I own nothing else in this story! Ojamajo Doremi belongs to Toei Animation and to all countries who license it. Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to it's respective creator and so on. Treasure Planet belongs to Walt Disney Animation Studios. Disneyland Paris belongs to Disney Parks. There, you get the idea.

Chapter 1: A Holiday Vacation!

Twas the week before Christmas and all through Maho Dou, Megan and friends were excited. This was going to be a very special Christmas. Megan and her friends: the Ojamajos, plus Jou-Sama and Majorin, were heading to Disneyland Paris to celebrate the holidays. Anyway, today, they were leaving for France and the team was doing last minute jobs.

"All right, one more check." Megan said, holding up the ever important checklist. "Suitcases with all the clothes we might need."

"Check!" Doremi Harukaze said.

"Carry-on bags?"

"Check!" Aiko Senoo said.

"Winter clothes?"

"Check!" Onpu Segawa said.

"Camera with extra batteries?"

"Check!" Hazuki Fujiwara said.

"Purinceso Pasokon?" The Purinceso Pasokon, or Princess P.C. in English, is a magical computer Megan received in her days as a witch apprentice.

"Check!" Momoko Asuka said.

"Euros?"

"Check!" Poppu Harukaze, Doremi's younger sister, said.

"Back-up supply of euros?"

"Check and double check." The red-violet witch, Majorin, said.

"Looks like we've got everything ready." Megan said. "Just one more thing. Does everyone have their passports?"

"Check!" Everyone said.

"It's the first time we've gone to a foreign country for Christmas." Onpu said. "I think this is gonna be lots of fun!"

"It's so exciting!" Momoko said in her English. (For those who don't know: Momoko is Japanese and American.)

"Demo ne, I'm excited because Yugi-Kun and Jim-Kun are gonna be coming too!" Megan said. Two of her best guy friends, Yugi Mutoh and Jim Hawkins, were joining in on the Christmas festivities, but they had flown out to Paris ahead of the girls. "This is my second time going to Paris. Ureshii na!" (Possible translation: 'I'm so happy!')

"That's right. You've traveled to France before you met us, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama, the Witches's Queen, said. "Can you tell us what it's like?"

"Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana Makihatayama, the youngest and peppiest Ojamajo, chirped. "Is Paris really pretty like in the movies?"

"Well...It is really pretty, actually, but movies don't exactly do it justice." Megan said. "And there's always lots of traffic, no matter what time of day. And there are pickpockets, so keep your eyes peeled and your money close by."

"Pickpockets? Seriously?" Aiko said.

"Uh-Huh, but besides all that, the city is very picturesque."

"What about the sights? And the landmarks?" Hazuki said.

"Well, of course, there's the usual stuff, like the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame, touring on the Seine River." Megan said. "Even the Louvre, and all the little shops and bistros. And the Palace of Versailles isn't too far from Paris. That was sugoi!"

"I think Amelia-Chan said something to me about wanting to visit Versailles." Majorin said. Along with Megan's very best guy friends, Majorin's best friend, Captain Amelia and her family, were tagging along for the adventure, but they flew into Paris with Yugi and Jim. "We should have time to visit that."

"Yup. Demo ne, if you guys want to see a sight worth seeing, it's definitely the Eiffel Tower."

"Is it really worth it, Meg-Chan?" Onpu asked.

"Oh yes. The view is spectacular atop the tower. And it's even more magical when it lights up at night."

"It sounds so romantic." Doremi sighed dreamily. She imagined herself and her crush, a wizard named Akatsuki, underneath the illuminated Eiffel Tower, having a kiss as everyone walked by. "That would be wonderful."

"In your dreams, Doremi." Poppu said.

"Poppu!" Doremi snapped.

"Is it really gonna snow in Paris, Meg-Chan?" Momoko asked.

"I don't know for sure, Momo-Chan." Megan said. "Demo ne, I did check a weather report online and it said there's about a 70% chance of snow in Paris."

"Sounds like good odds to me." Aiko said. "I really wanna have a snowball fight."

"A 70% chance isn't a guarentee, Ai-Chan." Hazuki said. "We really don't know if it will snow there."

Majorin looked at the time, "Saa, Minna-San, we've got about five hours before our flight leaves, but we should head to the airport now."

"She's right." Jou-Sama said. "If we leave now, we'll have plenty of time to get everything straightened out, head to our gate and do anything else we might need to."

"Oui oui, votre majesty!" Megan said. "Maintenant, toute le monde, allez!"

Everyone stared at Megan for a moment. They didn't understand French.

"French, for 'let's go'." Megan said, a touch flatly.

"Oh!" Everyone said, now getting it.

* * *

Much later, at the airport, after the gang had checked in, gotten their boarding passes and their passports approved so on and so forth, they waited by their gate until the place was ready to board. Most of the Ojamajos were exploring some of the shops inside the terminal. Megan, Jou-Sama and Majorin were sitting by the gate, guarding their carry-on bags. (Hey, you never know! There might be pickpockets at the airport!)

Jou-Sama noticed Megan was growing increasingly nervous. "Doushita no, Megan-Chan? Are you nervous?"

"W-Well, yes and no, Jou-Sama." Megan said. "Everytime before I go on a big trip, I always get that DokiDoki, heart-pounding, stomach-reeling feeling inside."

"This is your second time going on a plane without your human family, ney?"

"Actually, fifth time, if you count all those connecting flights. It's still kinda scary..."

"Daijoubu yo, Megan-Chan. We'll be right here for you." Jou-Sama said, giving Megan a quick hug.

"Aww, you..." Megan said, slightly blushing.

The Ojamajos joined up with them.

"Hi, guys!" Momoko said. For one reason or another, she bought a few bags of candy.

"Momoko-Chan, I want you to swear you won't go crazy on the candy." Majorin said. "Remember the last time we went to Disney World?"

"That's not my fault! I just love candy."

"Maybe a bit too much." Megan said.

"We only got a little candy for the plane ride." Doremi said. "Daijoubu yo, we'll share."

"I'm not worried about you all sharing, it's Momoko-Chan I'm worried about." Majorin said. "We all know how she gets with candy. It's unbearable!"

"It'll be even more unbearable if Momo-Chan finds giant rainbow lollipops at Disneyland Paris." Megan whispered to Jou-Sama, who let out a laugh.

"I heard that."

Just then, an announcement came over the PA system that the next flight to Paris was now boarding.

"Ah, that's for us!" Hazuki said.

"Minna, let's go to Paris!" Hana said.

* * *

Sometime after the plane took off, most of the girls were talking amongst themselves, some were sleeping, others were watching an inflight movie or just watching the world fly by through the plane window.

"It's a great view, don't you think?" Megan said.

"Oh yes, absolutely lovely." Jou-Sama was sitting next to her.

"Ney ney, what are you gonna get Majorin-Sama for Christmas?"

"Mmm...I don't know. It's our first Christmas as a couple. What do you think?"

"We'll have time for shopping. You'll find something perfect for her."

"You're right. In the meantime, what are you going to get Yugi-Kun for Christmas?"

"Sore wa...Na-I-Sho!" (Translation: It's a secret!)

Majorin, who was sitting in the aisle row next to them, had heard their conversation. _'Hmm...What is the perfect present for a Queen?' _She thought. _'Maybe Amelia-Chan could help me.' _She pulled her hat over her head and went to sleep.

"Ney ney, Megan Onee-Chan, Jou-Sama!" Hana popped up. She was sitting in front of them.

"Nani, Hana-Chan?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Hana-Chan knows what Hana-Chan wants for Christmas!"

"Oh? And what does Hana-Chan want for Christmas?" Megan said.

"Hana-Chan wants a dragon for Christmas!"

"A dragon, Hana-Chan?" Jou-Sama said, flatly.

"Well, we know what inflight movie she's watching." Megan said. "Hana-Chan, don't you remember the last time one of our dragon friends followed you home?"

_(*Quick Flashback*)_

_One minute, all was calm at Maho Dou. However about five seconds later—_

_KABOOM! The store had been blown up._

"_Hana-Chan!" Everyone shouted._

"_Sorry!" Hana said._

_(*End Flashback*)_

"Majo Rika was not happy to see that Monstrous Nightmare in her shop." Jou-Sama shook her head.

"I think it gave her a nightmare." Megan said. "Do you not remember, Hana-Chan? They have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."

"Hana-Chan just wanted to train a dragon too..." Hana pouted.

"Somehow, Hana-Chan, I don't think Majorin or Doremi-Chan-Tachi would trust you with a dragon." Jou-Sama said. "Besides you have Pao-Chan, your elephant. Wouldn't he feel jealous?"

"Hana-Chan still wants one for Christmas!"

"Oi...It's gonna be a long flight..." Megan said, placing her fedora over her head.


	2. Surprises and Problems

Chapter 2: Surprises and Problems

Hours later, the gang's plane landed at the Paris airport.

Inside, waiting at the Arrivals gate were two boys. One had tri-colored spikey hair, and wore a blue jacket and jeans, boots and a black shirt. The other had brown hair, and wore a baggy dark brown jacket and baggy pants, boots and a little brown shirt. These were two of Megan's very best guy friends, Yugi Mutoh and Jim Hawkins. Right now they were trying to spot Megan and the gang.

"I still don't see them." Yugi said.

"Dude, it's easy. All you gotta do is look for two oversized cherries." Jim said. He was referring to Doremi's red hair buns.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but if I know Megan, she's probably wearing one of her many fedoras."

"That's her trademark."

"I know, you're right."

"Yugi-Kun!" As if right on cue, Megan jumped on Yugi, knocking them both to the ground.

"Well, I found Megan..." Yugi said.

"Hey there, Megs." Jim said, pulling Megan off of Yugi.

"Hi, Jim-Kun!" Megan said, hugging her other guy friend. "I missed you guys!"

"Hey, you guys!" Doremi said.

"Aw, how ya doin', Do?" Jim and Doremi did a high five as the others exchanged greeting.

"Long time no see, Yugi-Kun, Jim-Kun." Jou-Sama said.

"Hello, boys." Majorin said.

"Nice to see you again, Queen, Majorin." Yugi said.

"What's up, ladies?" Jim said.

"I thought that Amelia-Chan and Inu Sensei would be here." Majorin said. "I didn't think you two would come alone."

"Hana-Chan wanna see Nekomimi-Sama!" Hana said.

"Yeah...Uh, about that. See, this is...The Captain kinda wanted-" Jim was about to give an explaination, but then-

"**Reow!" **Someone jumped on Majorin and Hana!

"She wanted to surprise you."

"Bonjour, mes amies!" There, on top of Majorin and Hana, was Captain Amelia herself.

"Mou, Amelia-Chan, really?" Majorin sweatdropped.

"I wanted to get the jump on you two for once." Amelia said.

"Nekomimi-Sama, you're silly." Hana said.

"Maybe, but that, my dear Hana-Chan, was payback for all the times you've jumped on me."

"Why did you jump on me? I never did that to you!" Majorin said.

"Well, that's what friends are for, aren't they, Lady Majorin?" Dr. Doppler stepped into the conversation.

"Hardly the idea I had in mind, Inu Sensei." Majorin said as she, Hana and Amelia stood up. "Demo ne, it is good to see you two again."

"Hello there, girls." Amelia turned to the rest of the Ojamajos.

"Long time no see, Captain." They said.

"Bonjour, Capitaine Amélie." Megan said, with a little curtsy. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Ah, trés bien, mademoiselle Megan. Merci beaucoup." Amelia said, and gave Megan a pat on the head. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Oui, Capitaine, je vais trés bien."

"Looks like a little bit of her French from high school stuck." Jou-Sama said.

"So where are the kits?" Hazuki asked.

"They're waiting for us back at the hotel." Dr. Doppler said.

"Eh? You left the kits at the hotel alone?" Momoko said. "How could you?"

"Easy there now, Miss Asuka. I never said we left them alone."

"I've got a surprise for you, Miss Megan. And I've asked the kits to watch it for you until we got back." Amelia said, smiling in a way most mischievous.

"And this surprise is...?" Megan said.

Amelia wagged a finger and said, "Himitsu, himitsu." (Secret, secret.)

"What're we waitin' fer?" Aiko said. "Let's go see this surprise!"

The girls gathered up their bags and started for the exit.

Majorin was deep in thought as she followed the others. The only thing she was thinking about? What to give Jou-Sama for Christmas.

"So..." Amelia said. "What's new with you, my friend?"

"N-Nan demo nai. It's nothing." Majorin said.

"Now, now, then, Lady Majorin, I have known you for...almost 3 years? I know you too well to know when something's wrong. Plus, you forget, I'm a felinid. I happen to be sensitive to other people's feelings."

"Well...It's Jou-Sama."

"The Queen? You two didn't have a fight, did you? I mean, isn't this your first Christmas as a couple?"

"I know, demo ne...I just...don't know what to give her..."

"Hmm...Well, if you are going to get her a present, you know it has to be something special."

"I know, but what do you give a Queen for Christmas?" Majorin said.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll find something for her." Amelia said.

"I hope..."

* * *

The entire gang was staying onsite at the Disneyland Hotel. They walked into the lobby, so Megan and Ojamajos could check in. According to Amelia, the kits would be waiting in the lobby, along with Megan's surprise. Hmm, must be one heck of a surprise.

"Saa, Minna-San, we've got the room keys, so we can head up to our rooms and unwind." Jou-Sama said.

"So, Captain, where's this surprise you were talking about?" Megan said.

"Why don't you turn around and find out?" Someone said.

"Eh?" Megan knew that voice. She turned around to find a girl with dark brown hair in pigtails and wore a black and neon green hoodie with camo-style pants and sneakers, plus she wore glasses like Megan.

"Hello!" She said.

"Wua! It's Bri-Chan!" Megan squealed. She jumped and hugged the girl, Bri-Chan.

"Great to see you, Meg-Chan!" This is one of Megan's very best girl friends, Brittany, but Megan calls her 'Bri-Chan' for short.

"Oh I can't believe it! You're here!"

"I know!"

"You're in Disneyland Paris!"

"I know!"

"And you traveled with the Captain..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why didn't you come with us?"

"I wanted to do somethin' special for you this Christmas, so I talked to Nekomimi-Sama and she agreed." Brittany said.

"So I'm guessing you had to babysit the kits when we got picked up from the airport." Megan said.

"Oh the kits weren't too bad." Brittany said. "And they're really excited to see everyone." Behind her were Amelia's four children: Rebecca, Alice, Chloe and Ethan.

"Hey, kits." Megan said. "How are you?"

"Hi, Megan!" The kits said, giving Megan a big hug.

"Hi hi, Minna!" Hana said.

"Hana-Chan!" Rebecca, Alice and Chloe ran over to Hana.

"Hi, Ethan-Kun!" Poppu said.

"Hi, Poppu." Ethan and Poppu did a high five. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great! And you?"

"I'm great too!"

"Wow, Bri-Chan. This is gonna be the greatest Christmas ever!" Megan said.

"I know!" Brittany said.

"Let's go up to our rooms now." Momoko said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Onpu said.

"We're not going to Disneyland today?" Rebecca said.

"Sorry, kits, not today." Megan said.

"Aww..." The girls said.

"Now now, kids, I'm sure Megan and the others are worn out from their long flight." Dr. Doppler said.

"Yes. And we have a full day tomorrow at the park." Amelia said.

"Right now, we need to relax." Doremi said.

"Yes. Now then, Captain, Doctor, if you would be so kind as to show us to our rooms, please?" Jou-Sama said.

"Certainly, Your Majesty." Amelia said. "This way, everyone. We're on the third floor."

Now, since the Ojamajos are known around the American Disney Parks, the Disney Paris people hooked the gang up. There was one room for the Captain and Dr. Doppler, one room for Hana, Poppu and the kits, one room for the Ojamajos plus Megan and Brittany, one room for Yugi and Jim, and one room for Jou-Sama and Majorin.

For the rest of the day, the gang took this moment to rest up for their first day at Disneyland Paris tomorrow. And they had a lot of park to cover. Plus they needed to get rid of their jet lag.

That evening, Megan and the girls were unwinding with some t.v., although they could barely understand it. (French, you know.)

"Ney ney, Meg-Chan," Brittany said, "what are you gonna get Yugi for Christmas?"

"Hmm...I really don't know." Megan said. "What do you think I should get for him?"

"Well, we can always check out the shops in the park."

"Un. I'm bound to find something."

"Meg-Chan, do you understand this show?" Aiko asked. "We don't speak French..."

"Uhh...roughly, I understand it. There's some words and phrases I can pick out."

Hazuki looked at the clock. It was about 10:30 (PM). "It's pretty late. We should probably get some sleep."

"Hazuki-Chan's right." Onpu said. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Right..." Doremi yawned. "Oyasumi, minna."

The girls curled up into their beds as Brittany turned out the lights.

"Bonne nuit, mes amies." Megan said.

Meanwhile, with Yugi and Jim...

"Uh, hey, Jim?" Yugi said.

"Yeah?" Jim said.

"You can keep a secret, right?"

"Hmm, that depends on the secret."

"Look, I'm serious, man. You can not tell anyone! Not the girls, not the Queen and Majorin, not even the Captain and Doc. Not. Anybody."

"All right, all right," Jim laughed, "I won't tell anyone. Now what's up?"

"...I don't know what to get Megan for Christmas."


	3. MegChan, BriChan On Location! Part 1

Chapter 3: MegChan, BriChan On Location! Part 1

The next morning, the Ojamajos were sleeping in. Minutes later, their room door slowly opened up and the heads of Hana and the kits popped in.

Hana whispered, "Okay. 3...2...1—" Then she yelled out, "Get 'em! ! !"

The kits jumped up on the bed and tackled Megan and Brittany. When they attacked Megan, they knocked her clear out of the bed. But still, all the older girls were shocked awake.

"Ugh...What was that?" Megan groaned.

"Ohayou, Megan!" Rebecca said.

"Wake up, Brittany!" Chloe said.

"Rise and shine, Ojamajos!" Alice said.

"Wakey wakey, Doremi Mama!" Hana said in a sing-song voice.

"You guys, why?" Doremi said.

"Mama told us you have a hard time waking up in the morning." Rebecca said.

"Kits...You and Hana-Chan have about 5 seconds to clear the room, before I get really, really, REALLY ticked off." Megan grumbled. "5...4...3...2—"

"Wua!" The kits squealed and got the heck out of that room.

"I see you liked your wake-up call, hmm, ladies?" Amelia was standing out in the hallway with a satisfied smirk.

"NOT! In the mood, Nekomimi-Sama!" Megan yelled as she slammed the door shut.

"Megan's scary in the morning, Hana-Chan." Chloe said.

"We tried to warn you." Poppu said.

The Queen came out of her room, awake, alert and ready for the day. She yawned, "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Amelia said.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Jou-Sama!" Hana and Poppu said.

"Good morning, Miss Queen!" The kits said.

"Yes, good morning, children." Jou-Sama said. "So, I heard you mananged to wake up Megan-Chan-Tachi."

"Oh yes indeed." Amelia said, letting out a small chuckle. "How are you this morning, your Majesty?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Amelia-San." Jou-Sama said, stretching out. "I still feel tired, but I think I might be able to sleep off the rest of my jet lag tonight."

"That's good to know. Is Lady Majorin still getting ready?"

"No. She's still sleeping."

"Is that so? Hmm, well not for long." Amelia said. She went into the Queen's room and shut the door.

"I wouldn't want to stick around for that." Jou-Sama said. "Saa, Minna-San, let's see if we can wake up Yugi-Kun and Jim-Kun, ney?"

But with Amelia, she slowly crept up to Majorin.

"Not yet..." Majorin groaned as she turned over in her bed.

Rather than use a gentle method of waking her friend, Amelia yelled into the red-violet witch's ear, "**Majorin! ! !"**

"Kyah!" Startled by this, Majorin fell out of her bed and onto the floor. "Oww..."

"Good morning, Lady Majorin."

Majorin then kicked Amelia out of the room. "I...Hate...You..." she growled as she shut the door.

* * *

Later, everyone headed down to the lobby, once they were all ready.

Megan yawned, "I'm still pretty tired..."

"Me too..." Brittany said.

"Hana-Chan wants to go to Disneyland now!" Hana said.

"Us too!" The kits said.

"I wonder if we can grab breakfast in the park." Doremi said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." Aiko said.

"There's probably a café on Main Street." Hazuki said.

"Let's get going then!" Momoko said.

"Hold on a minute there, girls." Jou-Sama spoke up. "I have a suggestion. Why don't we wait until Christmas morning to have breakfast in the park?"

"I think Jou-Sama's right." Onpu said. "That way, it'll be all the more special."

"We might have to wait and see for that." Megan said.

"Hana-Chan wanna go to Disneyland NOW!" Hana said, growing very impatient.

"Us TOO!" Even the kits were impatient.

"Well, let's now keep the kids waiting." Majorin said. "Minna-San, Disneyland issho ni ikko. (Possible Translation: Let's got to Disneyland together.)

"Not without a spot of breakfast!" Megan snapped. "Onaka ga suita!" (Translation: I'm hungry!)

"Yeah, me too!" Brittany said.

"Let's see what the hotel has to offer." Hazuki said.

"The only way through those girls is through their stomachs." Amelia said.

"Sigh..." Majorin sighed and let out an anime sweatdrop.

* * *

After a big, hearty breakfast, the gang went over to the park and took their very first steps into Disneyland Paris.

"All right, everyone, here's our plan for the day." Dr. Doppler said. "You're all free to roam about the park. Just make sure you stick together and take a map. We'll meet up at Sleeping Beauty Castle at 5:00 sharp. Amelia and I have made reservations at one of the restaurants in Fantasyland."

"Inu Sensei, what's the restaurant called?" Hazuki asked.

"W-Well, Miss Fuijwara, it had a French name. I can't quite prounounce it though..."

"Auberge de Cendrillon." Amelia said. "We looked it up on the Internet. It's a Cinderella themed restaurant."

"Ah, Cendrillon must be the French name for Cinderella!" Megan said.

"Now you're getting it. That's where we'll be having dinner, so try not to fill up on park food."

"Do they serve steak there?" Doremi asked. Everybody groaned at this.

"Someday, I am going to break that girl of her bloody steak obsession." Amelia said to Majorin through her teeth.

"Better people than you have tried." Majorin said.

"Saa, Minna-San," Jou-Sama said, "you have all day to explore the park. Stick together and meet up at the Castle at 5:00."

"Hai!" The Ojamajos said.

"Minna, let's go play in Disneyland!" Hana said. She started skipping off, with the three kits following her.

"Asobou! Asobou!" Alice said. (Possible translation: Let's play! Let's play!)

"Issho ni asobou!" Chloe said. (Possible translation: Let's play together!)

"Play in Disneyland together!" Rebecca said.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Poppu said. "Ethan-Kun, ikko!"

"W-Wait up!" Ethan said. He and Poppu were following Hana and the kits.

"Come on, Minna!" Aiko said. "We're burnin' daylight!"

"Hold on, Ai-Chan!" Onpu said.

"We're comin'!" Momoko said.

"Meg-Chan, let's go!" Brittany said.

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist." Megan said.

"Did you bring the camera?"

"Yeah, I brought the camera."

"What's the camera for?" Jim asked.

"It's for some show Megan does." Yugi said. "She calls it...'MegChan On Location', I think."

"Yugi-Kun, Jim-Kun, why don't you come with us?" Megan said, "You two and Bri-Chan can be my special guest stars!"

"All right, let's go for it." Jim said. "Come on, Yugi."

"Uhh...I don't know." Yugi said.

"Maybe we can go present hunting for Megan along the way." Jim whispered to Yugi so Megan wouldn't hear.

"Good idea." Yugi whispered back.

"Come on, boys." Megan said. "We've got a lot of park to cover."

The two girls and two boys went off on their way.

"Then, ladies...Care to join me for a stroll down Main Street?" Dr. Doppler said.

"Oh now, Doctor, you're too kind." Majorin said.

"Shall we, ladies?"

"Oh yes, we shall." Amelia said.

The Doctor and three ladies went off, arms in arms down Main Street U.S.A.

* * *

Megan turned on her video camera. "Okay, it's on." She said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Brittany chirped.

"Ready and action!" Megan hit the record button. "Shugo Shugo! Minna kyou mo Disney Shugo genki? Doki to starto, Disney Chara taimu! It's Meg-Chan again! Here with the latest installment of MegChan On Location! You will never guess where I am now! True, I'm at Disneyland, but this...this is Disneyland Paris! I'm not kidding! I've gone international! Of course...I've done that before, but that's another show...It's my second time here in Paris!"

"It's my first time here though!" Brittany chimed in.

"That was my first guest star. My very best girl friend, Bri-Chan. Say hey to the folks back home!"

"Yo." Brittany flashed a piece sign.

"And...Here are my other two guest stars..." Megan turned her camera to the boys. "Yugi-Kun and Jim-Kun! Wave hello boys!"

"Hey there." "What's up?" The boys waved to the camera.

"We're also here with our other friends, the Ojamajos, Jou-Sama and Majorin-Sama, plus Nekomimi-Sama, Dr. Doppler and their four kits: Rebecca, Alice, Chloe and Ethan. They're all here, but they're off doing their own thing. We might see them later, so keep your eyes peeled for them."

"Where should we go first?" Brittany said.

"Hmm...Dunno."

"How 'bout we check out some Main Street shops?" Jim said.

"Nah, not yet, Jim-Kun. We should save the shopping for later." Megan said. "Since we're gonna be doing Christmas shopping, we can't buy too much."

"She's got a point." Yugi said. "Besides, some of the stuff here is worth waiting for."

"Maybe we can ask Nekomimi-Sama if we can look around the shops after dinner."

"I'm pretty sure the kits might want to add a thing or two to their Christmas lists." Jim said.

"A-Yup."

"Let's hit Fantasyland first!" Brittany said. "Then we can go around the park in a circle!"

"Right! See, people, like the American Disney parks, the Paris park is designed around a central hub, like the castle! And then the different lands radiate out like the spokes of a wheel." Megan said.

"Why would you tell them that?" Jim said. "Anyone with a computer could figure that out."

"Hey, it's true, man!"

"Yeah, demo ne, Kings Dominion and Hershey Park need to take a cue from Disney." Brittany said.

"All parks need to take a cue from Disney."

"Okay okay, we get it." Yugi said. "Disney is a mastermind when it comes to designing parks."

"We can do without the sarcasm, thank you, Mr. Mutoh." Megan said.

"Do you have to go there?"

"Hey, cool it, you two." Jim said. "We're already in Fantasyland."

"Looks like everyone had the good enough sense to hit Fantasyland first." Amelia said.

"Ah, Nekomimi-Sama-Tachi da!" Megan said. "Say hello to the viewers you four!"

"Hello!" "Konichiwa!" "Yo..." The quartet said.

"What should we do first?" Brittany asked.

"Let's check the map." Yugi said.

"It's all in French." Jim said. "Megs, how 'bout a translation?"

"I only know a few words and phrases to get by." Megan said. "Umm, Captain, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Amelia said. "Here, in Paris Disneyland, they've got some of the same attractions like the American parks. There's Dumbo, Peter Pan's Flight, and the Mad Tea Party."

"Hountou ni? !" Jou-Sama got excited. "The Mad Tea Party? Here in Paris Disney? !"

"Y-Yes."

"Oh Ya-Ta!" Onegai, Majorin, will you ride it with me?"

Majorin sighed, "F-Fine, Your Highness."

"Let the record show that the Mad Tea Party is Jou-Sama's all-time fave Disney ride." Megan said. "Bri-Chan and I'll ride with you!"

"It's over this way, I think." Majorin said.

"Looks like you'll be riding with us, eh boys?" Dr. Doppler said.

"Sure, why not?" Yugi said.

"Beggers can't be choosers." Jim muttered.

"I heard that." Amelia said.

* * *

"O-Oi! Slow down!" Majorin yelled.

"No way!" Megan laughed.

"Faster! Faster~!" Jou-Sama said.

"Whee! Whee!" Brittany said.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Majorin had dizzy marks in her eyes.

"Come on, gents! You can go faster than that!" Amelia said.

"You wanna go faster?" Jim said. "We can do that! Spin it, Yugi!"

"I don't think it goes any faster than this, Jim!" Yugi said.

"I think he's right! Slow down, darn it!" Even Dr. Doppler had dizzy marks in his eyes.

After riding the Tea Cups, the gang stumbled out of the ride.

"Oh, I want to ride that again!" Jou-Sama said.

"Watashitachi mo!" Megan and Brittany said.

"No...Way." Majorin said. "If you want to ride the Tea Cups again, you'll have to do it without me..."

"And without me." Dr. Doppler said.

"Oh, come now." Amelia said. "You just can't beat a classic Disney ride."

"She's right." Yugi and Jim nodded.

"M-My eyes are still spinning." Majorin said.

"Your eyes are spinning? My head's still spinning." Dr. Doppler said.

"Wimps." Megan said.

"Now, we resent that, Miss Megan."

"We are not wimps!" Majorin snapped.

"Whatever you say." Megan said, smiling slyly.

"Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana said. The gang saw Hana's group running towards them.

"Oh here's Hana-Chan-Tachi!" Megan said. "Say 'Hi' to the camera!"

"Hi~!" Hello!" "CHIISU!" Hana's group said to the camera.

"Where did you guys go?" Brittany asked.

"We got lost in Wonderland!" Poppu said.

"Huh?" Megan and Brittany said.

"Ah, it's called 'Alice's Curious Labrynth' and it's a Wonderland themed maze." Amelia said.

"So where are you heading next?" Megan asked.

"We don't know..." Chloe said.

"Why don't we head up to Sleeping Beauty Castle?" Jou-Sama said. "I believe it said on the park's website we can go inside the castle."

"Yeah! She's right!" Brittany said.

"Ooh! Let's go see where Sleeping Beauty lives!" Hana said.

* * *

They headed off to the Disneyland Paris icon, the Sleeping Beauty Castle. (And don't worry. I have done my research! Since I've NEVER been to Disney Paris. Yet, that is...)

"It's too bad we can't explore the castles in the American parks." Brittany said.

"I think you can, but only the one at Disneyland California. I'm not sure, though..." Megan said.

"Hey! There's Doremi-Chan-Tachi!"

"Ah, so everybody did hit Fantasyland first!"

"Kinda saw that one coming." Jim said.

"Oi! Doremi-Chan-Tachi!" Megan called out.

"Oh, Meg-Chan-Tachi..." Doremi said.

"Well don't be too happy to see us."

"S-Sorry, Meg-Chan." Onpu said. "It's just that-"

"You'll never believe where we were just now..." Hazuki said.

"Oh really? Try me." Megan said.

"Ask Momo-Chan!" Aiko snapped.

"Momo...Oh, no...you didn't."

Momoko was singing a song and dancing like a merry idiot.

Momoko: **It's a world of laughter **

**A world of tears**

**It's a world of hopes **

**And a world of fears**

**There's so much that we share**

**That it's time we're aware**

**It's a small world after all!**

"**Stop singing that blasted song!" **Majorin shouted at the top of her lungs. "Asuka Momoko-Chan, if you sing one more note of that song, then so help me God, I'll-"

"Whoa whoa whoa there, Majorin-Sama!" Megan said. "This is Disney! We do not make death threats at Disney!"

"Obviously you have no clue as to the torture I went through on that ride." Majorin growled.

"Why doesn't Lady Majorin like Small World?" Ethan said.

"Anou ne, it's a long story." Poppu said.

"Okay, so are you guys gonna head out to another part of the park?" Brittany asked.

"We're gonna go the Adventureland now." Doremi said.

"Un. We'll do one more ride here, then we'll meet up with you there." Megan said.

"Megan Onee-Chan! Megan Onee-Chan! Hana-Chan wanna ride Pao-Chan!" Hana said.

"What does Miss Hana-Chan mean by 'Pao-Chan'?" Amelia asked.

"Hana-Chan for the last time...Dumbo is not Pao-Chan!" Majorin said.

"Oh! I get it! She thinks Dumbo is her pet elephant, Pao-Chan."

"Bingo." Megan said. "You know on the plane ride here, Hana-Chan said she wanted a dragon for Christmas."

"You're kidding me."

"It's Hana-Chan, Captain. I wish I was kidding."

"Touché."

* * *

Next up in Adventureland...

Hana's group was running around Adventure Isle. "Minna! Can't catch me!" Hana said.

"Bet we can, Hana-Chan!" Rebecca said.

"Mou, they are so kawaii." Megan said.

"Hountou!" Brittany nodded.

"Well, I can't figure out where Amelia and Lady Majorin went off to." Dr. Doppler said. Apparently, Amelia and Majorin disappeared somewhere and now he can't find them.

"Oh well, where else would they go, Inu Sensei?" Megan grinned. She pointed to...a pirate ship.

"Of course..."

"According to the map, that's Captain Hook's Ship!" Brittany said. "Let's check it out!"

"Iko iko!" Megan said.

While the two girls skittered aboard the ship, Majorin and Amelia were already up in the ship's rigging.

"Amelia-Chan, she's nothing like the _Legacy, _but my, she's yar." Majorin said. "What say you, Captain?"

"She's ship-shape in Bristol fashion." Amelia said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What does 'Yar' mean?"

"Touché."

"Oi you two!" Megan called to them. "What are ya doin'? Come on down!"

"Not until you cue me!" Majorin said.

"Ah, she wants to do the scene."

"Okay. You started it last time. I get to start it this time!" Brittany said.

"Hai! Start the scene!"

"Good morning, Captain. Everything ship-shape?" Brittany said.

"Ship-shape it is, sir, but I'm not the Captain." Megan said. "The Captain's aloft."

"That's my cue." Majorin said. She started to jump down from the rigging rather gracefully and landed on the deck, striking a confident pose.

"Bravo, Lady Majorin!" Amelia said.

"Yeah...We are weird people." Megan said to the camera.

"Hey! You guys!" Aiko called out. "Come on! We're gonna ride 'Pirates of The Caribbean'!"

"Awesome!" Brittany said. "Come on, Meg-Chan!"

"Aye, but why is the rum gone? !"

* * *

'Pirates of The Caribbean' was everyone's favorite ride. You can not go to Disney and not ride 'Pirates'.

"We're riding in the very front!" Alice said. The younger kids piled into the very front of the boat.

"Then we'll ride behind ya!" Brittany said. She, Megan, Doremi, Momoko and Aiko went behind the kids.

The others climbed into the other rows of boat and set off.

"I wonder how different 'Pirates' in Paris is from the American Disney parks." Megan said.

"It's probably not that different." Doremi said.

"We know the ones at the American parks have been revamped to feature Jack Sparrow." Brittany said.

"I bet we'll get to see him here." Aiko said.

"She's right...But I still think they should revamp the ride one more time to feature the characters of Treasure Planet." Megan said.

"Keep dreamin', Meg-Chan..."


	4. On Location! Part 2

Chapter 4: MegChan, BriChan On Location! Part 2

Back in Adventureland, Megan and the girls had just gotten off the 'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril' coaster.

"Oh, that was great." Megan sighed.

"It really is too bad they don't have that ride at Disney World." Brittany said.

"All right, all right, let's not focus on that. We already know Disney Paris has cool stuff that should be at Disneyland and World." Megan said. "Quit your griping and roll with it."

"I get it..."

"So what are you guys gonna do next?" Aiko asked.

"Uh, dunno." Megan said.

"I think we're gonna head over to Frontierland now." Momoko said.

"We're gonna explore more of Adventureland." Yugi said.

"Demo ne, I'm actually getting kinda hungry." Megan said.

"She's right. It is almost lunchtime." Onpu said.

"You know that whole thing with time flying? Just ridiculous."

"We're gonna be waiting in lines all day. Waiting always takes time." Brittany stated.

"Okay, but we're gonna go ahead to Frontierland. We'll grab lunch there." Doremi said.

"Uh-Huh." Megan said. "I guess we'll catch ya later." At that point, Megan's group split up with Doremi's group. "Now where's Hana-Chan and the kits?"

"Survey says, they're still exploring Adventure Isle." Jim said.

"Right. And if I had to guess, I'd say Jou-Sama-Tachi probably started their Christmas shopping."

"Hey, no better time to start," Jim said, "right, Yugi?" He nudged Yugi when he said that.

"Uh-r-right! Right, Jim!" Yugi said, nervously.

"Are you boys hiding something?" Megan said.

"What's your point?"

"I'm a-watchin' you two, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Megs." Jim said, sarcastically.

"Mou..."

"So where should we have lunch?" Brittany asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Actually, I'd like to go back to Fantasyland. There's this pizzeria I saw back there." Megan said. "It was called...'Pizzeria Bella Notte'."

"Huh, sounds pretty good." Jim said.

"Sweet!" Brittany said. "I've been cravin' pizza for awhile now!"

As they headed back to Fantasyland, Jou-Sama's group caught them.

"Ah, Megan-Chan-Tachi da." Jou-Sama said.

"Where are you four headed?" Amelia asked.

"We're going back to Fantasyland!" Brittany said. "Meg-Chan wants to go to this pizza place she saw!"

"Pizzeria Bella Notte!" Megan said.

"Would you care to join us?" Yugi said.

"It would be our pleasure, Mr. Mutoh." Amelia said.

"Ah, Bella Notte, like 'Lady and The Tramp'." Jou-Sama said with a sigh.

"I know! That's what I thought." Megan said.

"So it must be like a Disney Park version of the 'Tony's Restaurant' from the movie."

"Maybe."

"Bella Notte. Now that's Italian." Dr. Doppler said. "And it actually means-"

"Beautiful night." Majorin cut in. "We know, Inu Sensei. We've heard the song before."

"Keep trying, Inu Sensei." Jou-Sama said.

* * *

Inside the Pizzeria Bella Notte, the two groups were enjoying their lunch.

"This is pretty good." Brittany said.

"Right." Megan nodded. "I mean, I've tried French pizza before. It was like, flatbread with cheese, onions and no sauce. But I thought it was good."

"Yeah, you said that's what you had for dinner your first night in Paris, right?" Yugi said.

"Un. And then, later that same night, the guys in my group actually ordered out pizza from a Domino's Pizza a few steps away from our hotel." (Yes, I'm serious. I wish I was kidding.)

"Sometimes, I think that the French invented all the best foods." Brittany said. "Like French toast!"

"I wonder if French toast is really French. I know here, they call it 'Pain Perdu'."

"And what does 'Pain Perdu' mean in English, Miss Megan?" Amelia asked, a tad slyly.

"Uhh...Lost bread or last bread, I should think..." Megan scratched her head in thought.

"Well, the French bring us French toast and French fries." Jim said.

"For the last time, Jim-Kun, French fries are NOT actually French!" Megan snapped. "It is a style of cutting called 'Frenching'!" (Yeah, you heard me. French fries are not from France.)

"She's right, you know." Jou-Sama said.

"Oh yeah, says the witch who eats fast food on the finest china and silverwear." Jim said, still so sarcastically.

"Puhh." Jou-Sama puffed up her cheeks at that comment.

"Come on, Jim. Leave her alone." Yugi said.

"Jou-Sama's only happy as long as she can eat with a fork and knife." Megan said.

"Why do that anyway?" Jim said, letting out a chuckle.

"Because I'm a lady, that's why." Jou-Sama said.

"And going back to the French inventing everything, like manners probably." Megan said. "Captain, Majorin-Sama, care to give us another example?" She pointed her video camera to them.

After a moment of thought, Amelia grabbed Majorin by her jacket collar and growled, "* * to the depths whatever man thought up 'Parley'."

Majorin pushed Amelia away. "That'd be the French. And inventors of mayonnaise, I know for a fact."

"I like mayonnaise!" Brittany said.

"And once again, going back to why the rum is always gone." Yugi added.

"Oh, yeah, that's why." Megan said. Everybody let out a very hearty laugh.

"Uh, l'addition, s'il vous plait!" Dr. Doppler said, amongst the laughter.

* * *

**("Sora Made JUMPING" by Maho Dou 4 playing. Ojamajo Doremi insert song, for those who don't know.)**

_Acchi mo kocchi mo socchi mo_

_Tochirakatte kongaragatte_

_Taihen!_

_Kyou mo kyou tote oosawagi (Hai!)_

(Footage: Down in Frontierland, Doremi-Tachi went on the Phantom Manor, or the French version of the Haunted Mansion, and Hazuki was totally freaking out.)

_Tanoshiku issho ni asobou_

_Ooki na koe de utaou_

_Dakedo tokidoki suneru okata mo? Iru ne_

_...Korya mate taihen_

(Footage: While they did that, Megan's group hitched a ride on Big Thunder Mountain.)

_Donna mahou no jumon mo kikanai_

_Yuujou dake wa ne_

_HAATO no nakami no nakami ga taisetsu_

_Sonns no wakatteru wa_

_Daijoubu yo...sou yo OK!_

(Footage: Meanwhile, Hana and her friends managed to catch the 'Once Upon A Dream' parade. They got the best seats on Main Street.)

_Hora mite mite, hora kite kite_

_Nakama ga soroeba_

_Tobikkiri suteki na jikan ga hajimaru yo_

_Hora mite mite, hora kite kite_

_Watashitachi itsumo_

"_Hajiketeimasu" te to te tsunai de Jumping!_

(Footage: In Discoveryland (That's what they call 'Tomorrowland' in Disney Paris!), Aiko, Momoko, Jim, Yugi, plus Majorin and the Captain ride on Space Mountain Mission 2. Megan, Brittany, Doremi, and Poppu face off on Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast.)

_Acchi mo kocchi mo socchi mo_

_Tonjaragette funjaragatte_

_Taihen!_

_Kyou mo kyou tote oosawagi (Eh? !)_

(Footage: Hana and the three kits were doing some exploring on 'Les Mystères du Nautilus'. Hazuki, Ethan, Jou-Sama and Dr. Doppler ride around on the Oribitron, or the French version of the Astro Oribiter.)

_Issho ni booken shiyou_

_Waku waku doki doki shiyou_

_Dakedo tokidoki namida pororin? Iru ne_

_...Korya mata komatta_

(Footage: Back in Fantasyland, some members of the gang take a ride on 'Peter Pan's Flight' or on 'Snow White'. Jou-Sama and Megan took another spin on the Mad Tea Party. Hana's group went around on Dumbo, again.)

_Nanka hekonde kanashii toki demo_

_Te to te o tsunageda_

_HAATO no nakami no nakami ga tsutawaru_

_HANPA ja nain dakara_

_Kono kimochi wa...sou yo OK!_

(Footage: Later, the whole gang stopped at a little café called 'Fantasia Gelati', which sells gelato, Italian ice cream.)

_Hora mite mite, hora kite kite_

_Nakama go soroeba_

_Donna nakigao demo eago ni kaechau yo_

_Hora mite mite, hora kite kite_

_Watashitachi itsumo_

"_Hajiketeimasu" yume no sora made JUMPING!_

(Footage: Different pics of the gang show up on screen: Megan, Yugi, Doremi and Jim in Fantasyland. Amelia and Majorin in Adventureland. Aiko, Momoko, Poppu, Brittany and Onpu in Frontierland. Hana, the kits, Hazuki, Jou-Sama and Dr. Doppler in Discoveryland.)

_Oh~JUMPING_

_Issho ni JUMPING_

(Footage: Finally, the whole gang posed for a picture in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle with Mickey Mouse!)

* * *

That evening, the gang enjoyed a pretty fancy dinner at the restaurant the Captain and Doctor told them about: Auberge de Cendrillon, a Cinderella themed restaurant in Fantasyland. Doremi was especially happy as she finally got her steak. (What? Doremi really deserves a steak.)

"Ohh, steak, steak..." Doremi said, as she dug into her dinner.

"You've made her very happy, Nekomimi-Sama." Onpu said.

"I know what I've done, Miss Segawa." Amelia said.

"So, Captain, Yugi and I were thinking..." Jim said.

"Oh? Well that's never a good sign."

"Why is it a bad sign when the guy's thinking?" Jim said to Yugi.

"Always leads to trouble, apparently." Yugi said.

"Anyway...We'd like to look around the shops on Main Street."

"Just to look. We're probably gonna have to come back to do the actual shopping."

"Yeah, we just wanna get some ideas. That's all, we swear."

"I agree with you, boys." Amelia said. "Some of us don't know what to get for who." She looked at Majorin as she said this.

"I think Majorin's got the same problem as me." Yugi whispered to Jim.

"Why's that?" Jim whispered back.

"Because she and the Queen are a couple. Megan told me it's their first Christmas being together like this."

"So Majorin doesn't know what to get for her girlfriend either."

"That's it."

"You know, I really think Yugi-Kun and Jim-Kun are hiding something from me." Megan whispered to Brittany.

"Yeah, I think so, too." Brittany whispered.

"Why is everybody whispering?" Chloe said to Hana.

"Hana-Chan don't know." Hana said. "Probably a Na-I-sho!"

* * *

Right after dinner, the gang went around the Main Street stores, getting ideas for gifts. Yugi especially, since he still had no idea what to get for Megan.

"Okay, let's think about Megs for a sec." Jim said. "What does she like?"

"I know she likes writing and drawing, but she's got enough notebooks as it is." Yugi said.

"What else?"

"She likes stuffed toys. She's got tons of them back home."

"Come on, man, you can go deeper than that. Think."

"Megan likes jewelry and shiny stuff."

"Lots of girls like shiny stuff. It's...Kinda their thing."

"Well, Megan likes it when her jewelry had what she calls 'mystic' qualities."

"There's a start. Maybe a new plush and magic jewels. Anything else?"

"Megan loves chocolate and rock candy."

"That'll make a good stocking stuffer." Jim said. "You think Megs might go for that?"

"Whatever I get her, you know, she'll love the fact it came from me." Yugi said. "Thought that counts and so on."

"Well, we know Megs."

"But if we get a present for Megan, we have to get on for Brittany."

"Why?"

"They're best friends. Duh."

"Oh right."

But in another part of the store, Majorin was having the same problem. For her, it was a little bit harder.

"Mou, I don't know, Amelia-Chan." Majorin said. "Nothing in here seems right for Jou-Sama."

"Oh, cheer up, Lady Rin." Amelia said. "You still have time. If you can't find something at Disney, you can always find something in Paris."

Majorin sighed, "I don't know..."

"There's no pleasing you, is there?"

"You know, months after I first met Megan-Chan, she helped me think of a present for the Queen's birthday."

"You...never told me that. What did you do?"

"Megan-Chan told me the best gifts come from your heart. She played this song while Jou-Sama and I danced to it. It wasn't exactly a real present, but Jou-Sama loved it all the same. 'Fireflies' was the song, and it's now one of our favorites."

"Maybe you and the Queen should dance under the Eiffel Tower when it lights up at night and while it snows."

"Well, you never know."

The two let out a chuckle at this.

* * *

**Oh, Minna-San, I failed to mention this is the first chapter, but the couple pairings in this story are: MegChanXYugi, JouSamaXMajorin, and some very, very slight DoremiXJim.**

**Hope you're enjoying the story!**


	5. On Location! Part 3

Chapter 5: MegChan, BriChan On Location! Part 3

The next morning, Alice, Rebecca and Chloe were up and about, ready to jump Megan and the Ojamajos with another rude awakening.

"Shh!" Rebecca shushed her sisters. "Okay. One...two...three! ! !"

They bursted into the Ojamajos' room, "Huh?" Only to find-

Megan and the rest of the girls were already up and dressed. Megan was sitting in a chair by a desk in the room. "Had ya goin' there, didn't I?" She said, smirking and feeling quite satisfied.

"Aw!" The kits groaned.

"You're no fun, Megan!" Chloe said.

"Oh? Let me tell you somethin'." Megan said. "You girls wanna have some real fun?" They nodded eagerly. "Go wake up Lady Majorin."

"Okay!" The younger girls said.

"Great. Now go to it!"

Chloe, Alice and Rebecca poked their headsd into the Queen's and Majorin's room. The red-violet witch was once again, fast asleep. Jou-Sama, however, was in the bathroom, getting ready for another long day at Disney Paris.

"Ready?" Rebecca said, softly. "One...two...three—Get her! ! !"

The three kits jumped on the bed and started hitting Majorin with the pillows!

"**K-Kora!" **Majorin yelled. "What's going on? !"

"Ohayou, Lady Majorin!" The girls greeted.

"Ohayou, Rin-Chan." Megan said, playfully.

"Mou! **OUT!" **Majorin yelled. She pointed out the door.

"Hue! Scary scary!" The kits ran out and hid behind Megan.

"I will get you, Megan-Chan." Majorin growled. "And your little kittens too!"

"Y'know, the wicked witch said almost the same thing?" Megan remarked. Instead of returning fire, Majorin slammed the door shut. "That's our Rin-Chan."

"_**Do not call me Rin-Chan!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Today, the team was heading out to Walt Disney Studios Paris. It's like the Disney Hollywood Studios at Disney World Florida, but much different. Once again, our heroines and heroes took their first steps into the Studio's first lot, the Front Lot.

"Turn the camera on!" Brittany said.

"Oi, keep ya shirt on! I had to recharge the battery last night, y'know?" Megan said. "Right! Now...Ready and action!" She hit the record button to start filming again. "Shugo Shugo! Minna kyou mo Disney Shugo genki? Meg-Chan, once again, with day two of our Paris adventure. Today, we are at the Walt Disney Studios Paris."

"Let's all go to the movies!"

"A-Actually, we're going into the movies. At the Studios, we're going behind the scenes to see how they make movies."

"Oh, right. I knew that..."

"Sure ya did...Anyway, first stop is the Front Lot and Disney Studios 1. Umm...I think it's some kind of show here. We might get to see a few demonstrations or something..."

"You think?"

"Oh come on! Let's just explore!"

* * *

Now, like the main park, the Studios is broken up into four separate lands, called here, Lots: The Front Lot, Toon Studio, Production Courtyard, and the Backlot. Right now, the group has split up in the Toon Studio. Aiko, Megan and Brittany are at 'Cars Race Rally', an attraction inspired by the Disney/Pixar movie 'Cars'. (And there's going to be a 'Cars 2'! Coming Summer 2011!)

"Ai-Chan, Ai-Chan, go left! Left, I tells ya!" Brittany said.

"Quit bein' a backseat driver!" Aiko snapped.

"Never interfere with Ai-Chan's driving, got that, folks?" Megan said to the camera.

"I get it, I get it." Brittany said. "So where we goin' next?"

"Hey, come on. We're not in a hurry. We are taking our time." Megan stated. "Remember what I said about time flying? It's just ridiculous."

"You can say that again." Aiko said.

"I could, but I won't. Anou ne, I think we're supposed to meet up with Hazuki-Chan and Onpu-Chan so we can catch the Animagique show."

"Ah! You're right." Aiko took a quick look at her watch. "It's almost showtime!"

'Animagique' is one of the stage shows at the W.D. Studios, starring Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse, plus a real colorful cast that glows in the dark. (I think...)

While the Ojamajos were watching the show, Jou-Sama and Majorin were taking a ride on the 'Flying Carpets over Agrabah'. If any of you know about 'The Magic Carpets of Aladdin' back at Disney World's Magic Kingdom in Florida, same thing here.

"I think a flying carpet is much more dangerous than a broomstick." Jou-Sama said.

"Demo ne, I thought you rode a carpet in Megan-Chan's very first parody?" Majorin questioned.

"Oh that? That was a magic broomstick that could morph into a flying carpet. It's different."

"At least we know Megan-Chan's come a lot farther in her stories."

"Megan-Chan still tries, though."

'_I still like to think that I can't believe Megan-Chan paired Jou-Sama and I as a couple.' _Majorin thought. _'But...I am happy she did.' _Still, she was running out of time. She just had to find Jou-Sama the perfect present. Oh, what's a witch to do?

But speaking of presents, at another attraction, called the 'Art of Disney Animation', visitors get a behind-the-scenes peek at making animated movies. You can even get a tutorial on drawing Mickey Mouse and friends! And this is where we find Hana, Poppu, Rebecca, Alice, Chloe and Ethan.

"Mickey's ears are bigger than his head, Ethan." Alice said.

"Who's doing the drawing here?" Ethan said.

"You're just drawing Mickey, but I get to draw Minnie." Chloe said.

"Fine. Then I'm drawing Donald." Rebecca said.

"I'll do Goofy...I guess." Alice said.

"But who's gonna draw Daisy? Or Pluto?" Ethan said. Hmm, he's got a bit of a point.

"Hmmm..." The four siblings put their heads together.

"Minna, whatcha doin'?" Hana said.

"Hana-Chan, we're trying to draw Mickey and all his friends as a Christmas card for Mama and Papa." Chloe said.

"We're each drawing one character, but..." Rebecca said.

"We don't know who's gonna draw Daisy Duck or Pluto." Alice said.

"Maybe we can help you." Poppu said.

"Yeah! Hana-Chan can draw Pluto!" Hana said.

"And I can draw Daisy."

"That's a great idea, Poppu." Ethan said. "And we can all sign our names."

"I think Nekomimi-Sama and Inu Sensei will really, really, really, really like it!" Hana said.

"Un!" They nodded.

* * *

**(Sorry it's a short chapter. I was running out of ideas.)**


	6. On Location! Part 4

Chapter 6: MegChan, BriChan On Location! Part 4

Back inside the Toon Studio, Megan, Brittany, Doremi, Momoko, Aiko, Onpu and Hazuki had just gotten off 'Crush's Coaster'. As the ride's name implies, it's an attraction inspired by the character 'Crush' from the Disney/Pixar movie 'Finding Nemo'. (Can you believe it? Crush the sea turtle has his own ride, all the way in Disneyland Paris...)

"That was so much fun!" Momoko said.

"Nah, it was sweet!" Aiko said.

"Totally." Megan said.

"They have got to bring that ride stateside," Brittany said, "that's all I'm sayin'."

"No, I agree with ya. There's lots of things they could bring to the American parks."

"I'd love to see that." Hazuki said.

"Ney ney, Minna," Doremi said, "I haven't seen Yugi-Kun or Jim-Kun for a while."

"Daijoubu yo, Doremi-Chan." Megan said. "Wherever they are, our boys can take care of themselves. Demo ne... I'm a bit suspicious. I think they're up to something. They were acting a little bit weird yesterday."

"What makes you say that?" Onpu asked.

"Well, they were whispering about something and kinda kept to themselves at dinner last night. It's like...my boyfriend has a secret. It makes me feel...strange. I just can't explain it."

"Oh there they are!" Momoko said. "It's Yugi-Kun and Jim-Kun!"

The two boys were hanging around a shop, talking to each other about something.

"Hey boys!" Megan said.

"Oh Megs! Uh, hey there!" Jim said.

"Uh-Megan!" Yugi said.

"So...What have you boys been up to?" Megan asked.

"N-Nothin' much. Just wanderin' the park like you girls." Jim said.

"We...Uhh, checked out the Toy Story Playland for the heck of it." Yugi said.

"Somehow, I'm having a hard time believing that." Megan said, a bit accusingly.

"It's true, Megs." Jim said. "There was a Slinky Dog coaster and other rides, like that."

"Hountou ni?"

"Easy there, Meg-Chan." Brittany said. "Down, girl."

"A-Anyway, we were gonna go and grab some lunch." Doremi said. "Wanna come with?"

"Sure." Jim said.

"Oh, that's great!" Momoko said.

"Let's see if we can find a place in Toon Studio." Onpu said.

"Anou ne, I think I saw a place over there." Hazuki said.

As the girls started to walk away, Yugi and Jim looked at each other.

"This is not good, Jim! This is not good!" Yugi said, sounding a touch frantic.

"What are you freakin' out about, man?" Jim said.

"It's Megan. She's getting really suspicious."

"You could just ask Megs what she wants for Christmas. Then, your problems will be gone."

"No. It's gonna be a surprise."

"That's probably why she's like that. You're keepin' secrets from her. She's your girlfriend, y'know."

"I know! I'm not sure I can keep this a secret for much longer, but... I think Megan might be thinking I can't trust her."

"She can't trust you to find the perfect gift? I'm pretty sure she can."

Meanwhile, Megan was talking to Brittany.

"You're stressing over nothing, Meg-Chan." Brittany said. "I'm sure Yugi has his reasons for bein' like that, y'know?"

"How do you expect me to respond to that, Bri-Chan?" Megan said. "With a big smile on my face or with gun fire?"

"A-Anou ne..." Brittany sweatdropped.

"Look, Yugi, you don't have to wait until Christmas to make her happy." Jim said. "Why don't you...I don't know, take her to see one of the stage shows? That way, you'll be cool with Megs for a while."

"...Yeah." Yugi said. "I think that might help."

"Well, go on! Ask her!"

"Right!" Yugi walked up to Megan. "Hey, uh, Megan?"

"Nani?" Megan said, sharply.

"Uh...A-After lunch, how about we see that CinéMagique show? Just the two of us?" Yugi asked. "Would you like that?"

Megan stared at Yugi for a few moments, obviously in thought. Finally, she said, calmly, "Un. I'd love that, Yugi-Kun."

"Great!"

"Ney, Jim-Kun." Doremi said.

"What's up, Do?" Jim said.

"Why is Yugi-Kun acting strange around Meg-Chan?"

"Sorry, Do, but I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Mou! Jim-Kun! Puhh puhh no puhh!"

* * *

Right after lunch, Yugi and Megan hurried over to Production Courtyard, where the CinéMagique stage show was at.

"Yugi-Kun, slow down!" Megan said. "We're not gonna be late!"

"Well, I want my girlfriend to have a front row seat, right?" Yugi said.

"A-As long as we get a good view of the stage, y'know?"

"Oh we will. Don't worry!"

As they approached the theater where the show was (Or whatever!), they ran into Majorin and Amelia.

"Ah! Majorin-Sama to Nekomimi-Sama da!" Megan exclaimed.

"Ara? Megan-Chan to Yugi-San." Majorin said.

"Good afternoon, you two." Amelia said. "Where is everyone else?"

"Yugi-Kun said we'd see CinéMagique together, just the two of us." Megan said.

"Ah, boyfriend and girlfriend, eh?"

"Pretty much, Captain." Yugi said.

"Lady Majorin and I were just about to see the CinéMagique show as well. Might we join you?"

"We'd be insulted if you didn't." Megan said. Everyone laughed at this.

* * *

Once the show was done, Megan and Yugi were back on a good note. It was like Megan had forgotten what she was suspicious about. (Hey, I bet if you look up 'Disney' and 'CinéMagique' together on a video search engine, you might get something if you want to see the show.)

"Oh that was cool!" Megan said. "They oughta make a show like that for the Disney Hollywood Studios!"

"I'd pay to see that." Yugi said.

"So, what are you two doing next?" Majorin asked.

"..." Megan and Yugi looked at each other for a bit.

"I-I should probably find Bri-Chan-Tachi." Megan said, slightly blushing.

"Uh-Y-Yeah..." Yugi said.

"Demo ne, I had fun with you, Yugi-Kun." Megan said. "J-Ja ne." She walked away.

Yugi stood there. Majorin and Amelia wondered what was going on. Yugi turned to them and said, "I...guess I'd better find Jim. S-See you two later." He walked in the opposite direction Megan was going in."

"Nani yo?" Majorin said.

"You know," Amelia said, "I kind of overheard Mr. Mutoh saying that you had that same problem he has."

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"What it means is young Mr. Mutoh does not know what to give Miss Megan for Christmas. Just like you don't know what to give the Queen for Christmas."

"Ah, souka. I get it."

"Well, at least he has someone helping him."

"Yes. Jim-San, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"That can not end well."

"Mmm-hmm." The two started laughing really hard at that thought.

* * *

Megan had found Brittany and the girls. "Minna, I'm back!" She said.

"Ah Meg-Chan!" Brittany said. "Did you and Yugi have fun?"

"Yeah," Megan sighed, "we did. So what did you guys do?"

"We went to see Stitch Live!" Momoko said.

"Eh? ! Stitch Live? ! I hate you people! You saw that without me? !"

"S-Sorry, Meg-Chan, but you were with Yugi-Kun." Hazuki said.

"But maybe another time, ney, Meg-Chan?" Onpu said.

"Mou..." Megan puffed up her cheeks.

"Hey! M-Megan, girls!" Yugi caught up to them.

"Yugi-Kun?"

"Okay...You guys haven't seen Jim around, have you?" Yugi said.

"Actually, he and Ai-Chan went to ride the Rock 'N' Roller coaster." Brittany said.

"Seriously? !"

"You and Meg-Chan went to CinéMagique! We had to do something!"

"I...guess that's fair..."

And just then, Jim and Aiko joined up. "Hey Minna!" "Yo!"

"Oh there they are!" Momoko said.

"The gang's all here!" Jim said.

"Right. So now what?" Doremi said. "What else should we do?"

"We can take the Studio Tour here in Production Courtyard." Onpu said.

"But they have Tower of Terror here!" Momoko said.

"Yeah, I wanna ride that!" Aiko said.

"No!" Doremi squealed. "I don't wanna get dropped!"

"People, people! There ain't no reason we can't compromise on this!" Megan said. "Now, Ai-Chan, Momo-Chan and anybody else can go into the Twilight Zone. The rest of the team and I can go on the Studio Tour."

"And if I may make a suggestion," Yugi said, "we can all check out the 'Lights, Motors, Action' show."

"Very good, Yugi-Kun! And there ain't no reason we can't end this day with a bang, right?"

"Right!" Everyone nodded.

"Saa, Minna, let's get to it!"

"Oh!" The whole team cheered.


	7. On Location! Part 5

Chapter 7: MegChan, BriChan On Location! Part 5

Okay, okay, now we know the team has conquered both of the Disney Paris parks, but now what were they supposed to do? I'm not sure of what you're thinking of, but you may be wrong. Think, people, think! Where are our heroes and heroines now? Paris! Paris, France! Paris: The city of lights, of love and one of the great cities of adventure! Today, the gang is going to explore the city of Paris!

Anyway, that morning, while everyone was still asleep, Majorin snuck into Amelia's room. Without so much as a single sound, as Majorin knew that Amelia had sensitive feline-like hearing and since Majorin could use magic to make herself invisible, she slowly crept up to the feline captain's bed. Once the red-violet witch was close enough to the sleeping captain, Majorin yelled into her best friend's ear, **"Nekomimi! ! !"**

"**Reow! !" **Amelia screeched and flew clear out of her bed and onto the ceiling, in true cartoon fashion.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Nekomimi-Sama, Inu Sensei." Majorin said.

"Oh, oh, Lady Majorin, it's just you..." Dr. Doppler said. He was startled by this as well.

"That...is not funny." Amelia growled.

"Now, we're even." Majorin remarked as she walked out of the room.

"I had a feeling that would come back to haunt you, dear." Dr. Doppler said.

"Oh do shut up and get me down from here!" Amelia said.

"What the heck was that?" Yugi said. He and Jim poked their heads out of their room when they heard the commotion.

"Lady Rin got her revenge." Jim said.

"That's our Rin-Chan." Megan said.

"Y'know, we might as well get ready, since we're up..." Brittany said.

* * *

Once again, after everyone was up and ready, and had gotten a bit of breakfast, the gang piled into the rental car the hotel had provided for them and headed out for a street tour of the city.

"I wonder where they sell berets." Momoko said. "It's my number one mission to find one before we leave!"

"Everything is your number one mission, Momo-Chan." Aiko said.

"Is the camera rolling?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I thought you were camera shy!" Megan said.

"Sometimes! Now are ya rolling?"

"Hold on! I had to recharge the batteries again last night. European travel is obviously tough on a video camera."

"I keep telling you, Megan. You need to invest in a flip camera." Yugi said.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe as a future birthday present. Camera's on. Ready...And action!" Megan hit the record button, yet again. "Shugo shugo! Meg-Chan, again, back with part 3 of our Paris adventure. Right now we are rollin' down the streets of Paris, slowly but surely. Traffic, y'know?"

"Megs sure seems happier, huh?" Jim said to Yugi.

"She sure does." Yugi said. "That was a good call yesterday at the Studios. Thanks."

"I have my days."

"Anou ne, Minna-San, today, we're gonna check out the Palace of Versailles and do some sight-seeing along the way!" Megan said to her audience. "And later, we'll head to the Eiffel Tower too! Etto ne...that is, if Inu Sensei can get us there and back."

"I heard that, Miss Megan." Dr. Doppler said. He was the one driving.

"No no, Inu Sensei, that's not your fault!" Megan said. "We have full confidence in you! Right, Minna?" The others voiced their agreement. "See?"

"Oh, that's good, everyone, but for the life of me, I can not figure out why European cars drive on the wrong side of the road!"

"These are the questions that haunt us, Inu Sensei." Megan said.

"Okay..." Brittany sweatdropped.

"A-A-Anyways..." Megan said to her audience. "Before we go visiting the Eiffel Tower, we're gonna go ahead to Versailles, as per the request of our very own Captain Nekomimi-Sama!"

"That's Captain Amelia to your viewers." Amelia said. "That's assuming you actually have viewers."

"I do too have viewers!" Megan snapped.

"Oi, oi, calm down, you two." Majorin said. "Let's try not to start a fight here."

"S-Sorry, Nekomimi..." Megan sweatdropped.

"Gomenasai, Miss Megan." Amelia said.

"Ney, ney, Minna," Hana said, "why don't we have a sing-along?"

Brittany bursted out in song, "_* Oh, Oswald got run over by a reindeer- *"_

"**STOP IT! ! !" **Megan yelled. "That's not how the song goes and don't you dare take Oswald's name in vain! ! !"

"Oh yeah? ! Well what do ya wanna sing? !"

"Stop it, the both of you!" Jou-Sama snapped at them.

"Sorry, Jou-Sama..." The two hung their heads.

Onpu: _**We can do anything if we do it together—**_

"No, Onpu-Chan." Everyone said.

"Everyone's a critic..." Onpu said.

"Ney, I got an idea!" Megan said.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Here, Majorin-Sama, hold my camera, onegai shimasu?" Megan handed her camera to the red-violet witch.

"Hai." Majorin said. Then she muttered to herself, "At least I'm on the other side of the camera."

"Yosha! Here's the song!"

"What?" Brittany said.

Megan: _**Don't let no small frustration**_

_**Ever bring you down**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

"Oh no, please, Meg-Chan." Brittany pleaded. "No Hannah Montana."

"She's right." Amelia said. "If we're doing a sing-along, we should sing a Christmas song."

"Oh? Then I guess you really want Bri-Chan to sing "Oswald Got Run Over by a Reindeer". Because that? That is just mean! !" Megan snapped.

"Hmph! Puhh, I was just having some fun..." Brittany said.

"Yeah, fun at a cartoon character's expense."

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere with this sing-along, Jou-Sama." Majorin said.

"No. It doesn't look like it." Jou-Sama said.

Megan: _* Sayonara mata ne mata ashita_

"That's more like it!" Doremi said.

Megan + Doremi: _* Gakkou no CHAIMU ga _

_Sayonara tte itteru_

Onpu + Hazuki: _* Mata ashita genki de kite ney_

Momoko + Aiko: _* Kaerimichi wa demo sabishii yo_

Brittany: _* Nagaku no bita kage hitotsu_

All: _* Tomodachi no uta utattemiru_

_Jugyochuu ni tsukutta MERODII_

_Minna no koe ga kikoetekuru_

_Tooku de mate ne mata ashita_

"Good choice, Meg-Chan!" Brittany said.

"Eh, it works for us." Megan said.

Hana + Kits: _* Nafuda no suuji ga_

_Fueru tabi omou_

Poppu + Ethan: _* KURASU ga e doushite suru no_

Jou-Sama + Majorin: _* Yatto nakayosii ni nareta no ni_

Amelia: _* Minna BARABARA ni naru ney_

All: _* Tomodachi no uta wasurenai de_

_Donna toki mo tomodachi dakara_

_Hikkoshi shite mo tsugatteru_

_Ooki na sora to onaji yo ni_

_Zutto_

**(The song we just sang is "Tomodachi no Uta" from Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, for those who don't know.)**

* * *

The sing-along definitely helped on the way to Versailles. Within the hour, or two hours due to traffic, they arrived at the Palace of Versailles.

"Ah, sugoi!" Megan said. "It's just as beautiful as I remember!"

"Lady Majorin told me about your adventures in France." Amelia said. "I must admit, I was a bit jealous."

"You? The great Captain Amelia herself? Jealous? Well, it happens."

"And what is the French word for 'Jealous'?"

"Jalouse for girls. Jaloux for guys." Megan said. "I remember it from this song Mary Onee-Chan showed me, but I can't remember how it goes."

"It really is pretty." Hazuki said.

"Yeah, pretty cold!" Brittany said.

"Y-Y-Yeah, can we go inside, please?" Doremi said. She was shivering.

"Maybe later, we should find a café that sells hot chocolate." Poppu said.

"Maybe. For now, let's go inside and tour the palace." Majorin said.

"Un!" "Let's go!" "Iko iko!" Hana and the younger kids were excited, as usual.

Naturally, as soon as they were all inside, they started roaming around the palace. It's like going through a museum, seeing artwork and furniture and such, you know. Megan, of course, was filming the whole way.

"Meg-Chan, since you've been here before, you must know a lot about the palace's history." Hazuki said.

"A-Actually, I don't remember much." Megan admitted. "It was a while back, so not a lot has stuck in my head. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Oh, that's too bad..."

"Daijoubu yo! I do remember a few things."

"Hountou ni?"

"Un! Like...This place for example! The Hall of Mirrors, I believe it's called." Megan said.

"Ah, I see!" Hazuki said.

"I think-and I do mean I think-that this hall was used like a ballroom."

"I think you might be right."

"I kinda imagined a scene for a story in this room."

"Like you and Yugi-Kun dancing in here?"

"Y'know, I don't remember."

"Oh, Meg-Chan..."

"You know, Majorin, this place reminds me of home back in Majo Kai." Jou-Sama said.

"Yes, I know." Majorin said. "...You still remember when Megan-Chan helped me at your birthday?"

"Oh, yes, I remember. I'm sure Megan-Chan is helping you with my Christmas present, ney?"

"W-Well, you never really know."

"I don't care if you don't get me anything. Just to be with you is enough for me."

"Jou-Sama..."

Amelia was nearby and couldn't help but smile at the two witches. It wasn't in a mischievous manner or anything like that, but it was truly happy towards them.

"Amelia, whatever you're thinking, don't." Dr. Doppler said.

"You know this by now, dear. I am not always up to something." Amelia said.

"Yes, I know. At least 50% of the time."

"What are you saying?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

"Wua! This is my favorite part! The gardens!" Megan squealed.

"Oh! Beautiful!" Momoko said in English.

"I think our friend from school, Marina-Chan, would love to see this place." Onpu said.

"Yeah, you guys told me about her." Megan said.

"Minna, try and catch me!" Hana lead the three kits into another game of 'Catch Me if You Can.'

"Hana-Chan! Get back here!" Rebecca said.

"We're gonna get you!" Chloe laughed.

"Hana-Chan!" Alice said.

"They are still too cute." Brittany said.

"I know." Aiko said.

At that moment, the wind was blowing really hard, and the girls weren't paying much attention to this, but the wind blew Megan's fedora off her head!

"Ah! My hat!" Megan exclaimed. "Minna help me!"

"Oh no!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Get that hat!" Aiko exclaimed.

They started chasing after said hat. It didn't really help that the wind was still blowing it around.

"Come back here!" Megan yelled.

"What's going on?" Yugi said. He heard Megan's yells.

"The wind blew Meg-Chan's hat away! We're trying to get it back!" Doremi said.

"There it goes!" Onpu said.

"Help us out guys!" Megan said.

"You could probably get Megs a new hat." Jim said.

"No way, Jimbo. You said so yourself. That purple fedora is Megan's trademark." Yugi said.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yup."

So the two boys joined in the chase.

"I can't lose that hat!" Megan said. "It's one of my favorites!"

"What's happening?" Rebecca said.

"Megan's hat is flying away!" Alice said.

"Hana-Chan, I think you should help!" Chloe said.

"You're right, Chloe-Chan!" Hana said. "Hana-Chan to the rescue!" She took out her magic compact and transformed to her witch form. _"Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!"_

"Hana-Chan, if you're gonna do somethin'," Megan yelled, "do it now!"

"Un! _Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!" _Hana waved her magic wristbands. "Bring back Megan Onee-Chan's hat!"

The hat magically stopped and flew back to Megan.

"Ya-Ta! Arigato, Hana-Chan!" Megan said.

"You're welcome, Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana said.

"I am putting my hat into my bag for the rest of this vacation." Megan stuffed her fedora into her messenger bag. "A girl spends so much time in the morning brushing her hair, only to have it messed up during the day. I may as well never brush my hair again!"

"Then you'd be stuck with a really...really bad case of bedhead for the rest of your life." Jim said.

"So I'll look like a freak. What else is new?"

Everyone sweatdropped at that comment.

* * *

And that evening, after visiting the Palace of Versailles, the gang went back into Paris to check out the other famous sights and the Eiffel Tower. They even got a chance to go up in the Tower.

"Wua! Suteki na!" Megan said. "It's so...beautiful!"

"We're up so high!" Poppu said.

"Yeah. We're at the top of the world, Poppu!" Ethan said.

"Well, maybe not the very top," Megan said, "but we're pretty close, ney?"

"Ooh! I think I can see Notre Dame from here!" Alice said.

"I can see the Louvre!" Rebecca said.

"Ai-Chan, you can see the whole city from here!" Momoko said.

"It's really awesome." Aiko said.

"Now this is what people call picture perfect." Yugi said.

"Dude, I've sailed through the galaxy and the Etherium on an RLS ship." Jim said. "I've seen supernovas and exploding planets, and even flew through clusters of stars. This? This is a close second." Yugi just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Doremi-Chan was right." Jou-Sama said.

"About what?' Majorin asked.

"About this Tower being a romantic spot."

"I know." Majorin nodded. _'Demo ne, if you really don't care about a gift, then what can I do?' _Jou-Sama did say that she didn't care about getting a Christmas gift and that to be with the red-violet witch was enough. _'Is that what Christmas is all about?' _She thought.


	8. Baking, Decorating and Present Hunting

Chapter 8: Baking, Decorating and Present Hunting

After park hopping and city exploring, it was time to get serious. With only three days to Christmas, the team had to get ready. Today, they were going to get their Christmas shopping out of the way. Megan and Brittany were going to bake a few batches of Christmas cookies. And maybe do some decorating, if they had the time.

"But why can't Hana-Chan go shopping with you guys?" Hana said.

"Because, Hana-Chan, we're doing some of our shopping for you, Poppu and the kits." Doremi explained. "We don't want you to see what we're getting for you."

"Hana-Chan wants to do shopping for her mamizu!"

"We wanna shop for you guys too, Onee-Chan!" Poppu said.

"Can't we go too?" "Please~?" "Pretty please?" "Please?" The four kits begged.

"We're sorry, children, but we can't." Amelia said.

"Puhh..." The kids puffed up their cheeks.

"Listen, Minna, we can't take you with us today," Megan said, "demo ne, I'll tell you what you can do. You guys can decorate for us.. We're gonna be so busy today, I don't think we'll have time to do it ourselves. And we're gonna set up the Christmas tree in Jou-Sama and Majorin-Sama's room. That's where we're gonna open presents on Christmas morning."

"Really?" The younger kids asked.

"Un. Tomorrow, I'll take you guys to do your shopping."

"You promise, Megan?" Rebecca said.

"Cross my heart and all that. I promise." Megan said. "So, can we count on you all to get our rooms ready for Christmas?"

"Hai hai, Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana said. "Hana-Chan-Tachi ni makasete!" (Possible translation: Leave it to Hana-Chan and the others!)

"Good! Now, get going and get everything ready before we come back, okay?"

"Okay!" The younger kids said.

"That'll keep 'em busy." Megan said.

"Nice idea, Meg-Chan." Brittany said.

* * *

Back inside Disneyland Paris, the gang spilt up into teams to do shopping. Inside the Main Street Emporium, Yugi, Jim and Doremi were on a mission.

"Okay, then, a perfect present for Megan..." Yugi said.

"You still haven't figure that out?" Jim said.

"Is that what you guys have been looking so worried about?" Doremi asked. "Finding Meg-Chan's present?"

"Yeah...Pretty much..." Yugi said.

"Sorry we didn't tell you, Do, but Yugi here wanted it to be a surprise." Jim said.

"Well, that's fine, but you could've told us. We might've had some ideas." Doremi said. "Demo ne, Meg-Chan likes a lot of things. Like plushies, candies, notebooks, jewelry. If it were me-"

"We know what you like, Do."

"I mean, if I was going to get Meg-Chan a present, and I am, I'd get her a bit of everything she likes. But I know what I'm getting her!"

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Three things of rock candy sticks and a Disney art set. Meg-Chan likes drawing and she says she never has enough colored pencils." Doremi said.

"I thought Brittany was the art fanatic." Jim said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't do a lot of coloring."

"Aha, so there is a difference."

"So, that's it, huh?" Yugi said to himself. "Thanks, Doremi. Now I know exactly what to get Megan!"

"You're welcome, Yugi-Kun!" Doremi said.

But in another part of the Emporium, Megan was having the same problem. What could she get for Yugi?

"Hmm...What would Yugi-Kun like?" Megan said.

"He's a gamer, so find something with a game." Brittany said.

"No, foreign video games don't exactly work in American game systems. At least that's what I've heard."

"Then I got nothin'."

"I'm sure Yugi-Kun found something amazing for me." Megan sighed.

"Maybe." Brittany said. "Or...what about some of this Epic Mickey swag? You said he's already got the game, right?"

"Yes, and he also said that Yami-San's hogging it right now." Megan said. "I'm not sure what that may do..."

"Why not go for something simple?" Brittany said. "Maybe Yugi would like...umm...uhh..." she paused for a second. "Oh! Like this!" She held up an item. "Maybe Yugi would like this!"

"Eh?" Megan looked at the item Brittany found. "Oh! Holy Bah-humbug Marley! That's perfect!"

"Marley? I'm Brittany."

"Sorry. I couldn't resist."

What did Megan and Yugi find for each other? Oh, you'll find out!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hotel, Hana and the younger kids were starting on their job: Decorating. Hana and Poppu took out their special transformation pendants and turned into their witch forms.

"_Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Poppu-Chi!"_

"Okay, Minna, let's get started!" Hana said.

"We should put up the lights and the garlands around our rooms." Alice said.

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii! Hang all the lights and garlands around all our rooms!"_

"It looks great, Hana-Chan!" Chloe said.

"_Pippito Puurito Puritan Peperuto!" _Poppu waved her special Poron or wand around. _"Put a wreath on the front of our doors!"_

"Poppu, this is a good start." Ethan said.

"Let's go decorate the Queen and Lady Majorin's room." Rebecca said.

They, of course, went into the aforementioned room.

"We can put up the Christmas tree right here!" Alice said. She picked a spot by a window.

"That's a perfect spot, Alice-Chan!" Poppu said.

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!" _Hana casted her spell. _"Christmas tree appear!"_

And just like that, a big Christmas tree appeared by the window. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. It was just right.

"Oh! Ooki na Christmas tree!" Rebecca said. (Possible Translation: What a big Christmas tree.)

"_Pippito Puurito Puritan Peperuto! Box of ornaments appear!" _Poppu said. "We can decorate the bottom and middle of the tree. Then Hana-Chan and I can use magic to put the rest on."

"Let's do it!" Chloe said.

**("Deck The Halls" By Debby Ryan playing. That's right, people. I went there.)**

Soon, the bottom of the tree was filled with Christmas and Disney ornaments.

"Wow! The tree looks great!" Rebecca said.

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii! Put the rest of the ornaments at the top of the tree!" _Hana said.

"Wua! It's perfect!" Poppu said.

"Mmm...Something's still missing." Rebecca said. "That's it! We need to put the star on top!"

"Right. Then it'll be perfect." Alice said.

"I'll put the star on top!" Ethan said. He held the tree topper, a golden star.

"Who says you get to do it?" Chloe said.

"I should do it!" Rebecca said. "I'm the oldest." (Well, I don't know for sure.)

"By a few second!" Alice said. "I'm putting the star on top!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm putting it on top!" Chloe said.

"But...I wanna put the star on top." Ethan said.

"Give it here, Ethan!" Rebecca snapped.

"Help! !"

The three girls started chasing Ethan around the room, trying to get the star from him.

"M-Minna, Hana-Chan's sure we can figure something out!" Hana said.

"I don't think they're listening." Poppu said.

The four siblings were clamoring over the tree topper. Who was going to put the star on top?

"_Pippito Puurito Puritan Peperuto!" _Poppu chanted.

Just like that, the four siblings were floating in the air!

"Wh-What's going on?" Chloe said.

"You can all put the star on top!" Poppu said.

"Poppu's right. It's better if we all work together." Ethan said.

The three girls looked at each other for a minute. Then they nodded, "Un!"

And together, the siblings added the final touch to the tree. Now, it was perfect.

"That was a great idea, Poppu!" Rebecca said.

"Thank you, Poppu!" Alice and Chloe said.

"Arigato, Poppu-Chan!" Ethan said.

"You're welcome, Minna." Poppu said.

"Looks like you all did a great job." At that point, Megan and friends had returned.

"Ah, Megan Onee-Chan-Tachi da!"

"Minna-San, the rooms look wonderful." Jou-Sama said. "And the tree looks devine."

"She's absolutely right, children." Amelia said. "You all did a real bang-up job."

"We couldn't have done it without Hana and Poppu." Ethan said.

"We all did a good job." Hana said. "Anou ne, Nekomimi-Sama-"

"If you're going to ask me about your presents, forget it, Miss Hana-Chan." Amelia said. The children groaned at this. "Lady Majorin and I have hidden them someplace where you'll never find them."

"Aw, that's no fun..." Alice said.

"Okay!" Megan said. "We've still got some work to do! Bri-Chan and I got the sweet stuff!"

"Let's get cookin'!" Brittany said.

* * *

I don't believe I mentioned this, but Jou-Sama and Majorin's room actually had a little kitchen in it. That's where Megan and others would be doing some Christmas cooking!

"Momo-Chan, did you bring the recipes I brought?" Megan said.

"Right here, Meg-Chan!" Momoko said. "Looks like we've got everything we need!"

"Ready, Minna?"

"Ready!" Momoko, Brittany, Majorin and Amelia said.

Before they could start baking, there was first the matter of getting into uniform. With a little magic from Majorin, the quintet transformed from their normal clothes into special Patissier uniforms. (To all Ojamajo Doremi fans reading this, you know what I'm talking about. To those who don't know, look up 'Motto! Ojamajo Doremi Patissier Transformation' on a video search.)

**("Sweet Song ABC" By Maho Dou 5 playing)**

"Let's get started." Megan said.

_Megan: A! Ama-I APPLE PIE_

_Brittany: B! Bikkuri BISCUIT_

_Majorin: C! Cittori CHUU CREAME_

_Amelia: D! Dokkiri DOUGHNUT_

_Momoko: E! Ehhen ÉCLAIR_

Megan and Momoko started working on a chocolate chip cookie dough. Brittany started on some shortbread. Majorin and Amelia were doing sugar cookies.

_All: A B C D E F G! (Megan: Sore!)_

_Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

_A B C D E F G! (Hai!)_

_Utaeba omeme go kirakira (Ahaha!)_

_Kyou no oyatsu ha nani kana?_

While Brittany was using a hand mixer for her shortbread, it goes berserk on her and sends flour flying everywhere! Brittany was freaking out at this. "Kyah!"

"Miss Brittany, quit fooling around." Amelia said.

"No! I'm a-scared of the mixer!" Brittany squealed.

"Bri-Chan..." Megan sweatdropped.

_Megan: F! Fresh FRUIT PARFAIT_

_Brittany: G! G-man no GINGER COOKIE_

_Majorin: H! Honwaka HOT CAKE_

_Amelia: I! I love ICE CREAM_

_Momoko: J! Jarajara JELLY BEANS_

"Bri-Chan, someday, you have got to get over your mixer fears." Momoko said.

"It's… not my fault..." Brittany said.

_All: A B C D E F G! (Brittany: Sore!)_

_Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

_A B C D E F G! (Hai~!)_

_Utaeba onaka go gyurururu (Ihihi!)_

_Kinou no oyatsu ha nandakke?_

As Megan cracked some eggs into her cookie dough, Amelia noticed that Megan cracked the eggs...with one hand!

Megan caught the felinid captain staring at her. "You do know it's rude to stare, Captain." She said.

Amelia turned to Majorin. "Did you know Miss Megan could do that?"

"Do what?" Majorin said.

"Did you know she can crack an egg with one hand?"

"She is training to be a pastry chef after all."

"Hmm, impressive."

_Megan: K! Kin-to KAKIGOORI_

_Brittany: L! Let's go LEMON PIE_

_Majorin: M! Mokkori MONT BLANC_

_Amelia: N! Nani kana NATA DE COCO_

_Momoko: O! Okkina OSENBEI_

"This shortbread dough is so crumbly." Brittany said, as she pressed her dough into a round pie pan. "Are you sure this'll bake?"

"Daijoubu yo! It will!" Megan said. "I wasn't sure the first time either, but it worked out!"

_All: A B C D E F G! (Majorin: Sore!)_

_Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

_A B C D E F G! (Hai!)_

_Utaeba ohana ga pikupiku (Uhuhu!)_

_Kyou no oyatsu ha nani tsukurou?_

"Nice and slow, Momo-Chan." Megan said. "We don't want the flour to fly all over."

"Okay, but this would be easier if we were using the stand mixer." Momoko said.

_Megan: P! Pururun PUDDING_

_Brittany: Q! Q-to na QUINCE JAM_

_Majorin: R! Runrun RARE CHEESE_

_Amelia: S! Saikou SHORT CAKE_

_Momoko: T! Tappuri TAIYAKI_

"Lady Majorin, I don't think I'm rolling the dough right." Amelia said.

"I think you're using too much pressure." Majorin said. "Let me give it a try. Can you put down some more flour, please?"

"Hai!"

_All: A B C D E F G! (Amelia: Sore!)_

_Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

_A B C D E F G! (Hai!)_

_Utaeba okuchi ga muzumuzu (Ehehe!)_

_Ashita no oyatsu mo ima tabetai!_

"Shortbread's in!" Brittany put her pan into the over.

"First pan of chocolate chips are in!" Momoko said.

"How are those sugar cookies coming along?" Megan said to Majorin and Amelia.

"Good, except for one thing." Amelia said. "We don't seem to have any cookie cutters."

"Oh no problem! I found some Disney cookie cutters back at the Main Street Emporium." Megan said.

"Good idea, Megan-Chan!" Majorin said.

_Background singers: Oh, I love sweet song. Oh, you love sweet song too._

_Oh, I love sweet song. Oh, you love sweet song_

_Let's sing sweet song together_

"Ooh! Mickey and Minnie cookies!" Brittany said.

"Let's put them in the oven!" Momoko said.

_Megan: U! Uttori UJI KINTOKI_

_Brittany: V! Very good VANILLA SHAKE_

_Majorin: W! Wakuwaku WAFFLE_

_Amelia: X! X kusu MIX JUICE_

_Momoko: Y! Yo-rolei YOGURT_

"Here! I'll help you two mix up icing for your cookies." Megan said.

"Red and green icing should do it." Amelia said.

Meanwhile, Hana and the kids were nearby. They smelled the baking cookies in the oven.

"Mmm! Cookies!" They said.

_All: A B C D E F G! (Momoko: Sore!)_

_Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

_A B C D E F G! (Hai!)_

_Utaeba yodare go jurururu (Ohoho!)_

_Kyou no oyatsu ha ma-da kana?_

"Ya-Ta! The shortbread came out great!" Brittany said.

"I told you!" Megan said. "How are the chocolate chips coming along, Momo-Chan?"

"They're all ready!" Momoko said.

_All: Z! Zenbu ze-nbu suki suki daisuki_

_Okashina okashina okashina _

_Okashi no SWEET SONG_

"The sugar cookies are cooled off." Majorin said. "Now we can frost them."

"And the royal icing is ready too!" Amelia said.

The two frosted the sugar cookies and put them on a festive plate.

_All: A B C D E F G! (Megan: Sore!)_

_Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do_

_A B C D E F G! (Hai!)_

_Utaeba dare demo shiawase (Ahaha!)_

_Kyou no oyatsu ha nani kana?_

"_Ittadakimaasu!"_

"The cookies are done!" The quintet said.

"Yay! Cookies!" Hana and the kids exclaimed.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Amelia scolded. "Not until later, you lot."

"Demo ne, Hana-Chan wants a cookie now!" Hana whined.

"Come, come, Miss Hana-Chan. Good things come to those who wait."

"Mmm...Ohh...Chocolate chip cookies." Jou-Sama said. "My one true weakness..." She reached for a cookie when Megan's hand slapped hers. "Ow! What was that for, Megan-Chan? !"

"Not until tonight!" Megan snapped.

"Puhh..." Jou-Sama puffed up her cheeks. "Come along, children. We'll find something to do while we wait."

"Bleh!" Rebecca, Alice and Chloe stuck out their tongues.

"Oh, they're so silly." Brittany said.

"I know." Megan said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Majorin and Amelia were talking to each other.

"That was a brilliant idea, Lady Majorin," Amelia said, "magically shrinking the presents and hiding them in your suitcase."

"I know." Majorin said, with a sigh. "Demo ne...after looking around all the shops...Nothing really matches Jou-Sama."

"..." Amelia stared at her friend for a few seconds before yelling out, "What? ! Do you mean to tell me that after all that shopping we've done today, you still haven't found a present for the Queen? !"

"Amelia-Chan, when you think about presents, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well, right now, I'm looking at a dead woman."

"I'm serious."

"Hmm...hmm...Oh, I don't know. Something that makes someone happy?"

"...Makes...someone...happy?" Majorin said.

"...Yes. That's what I think." Amelia said.

"Megan-Chan told me the best gifts come from your heart." Majorin said, really thinking. "Yesterday, Jou-Sama said she didn't care if I gave her a gift or not. To be with me would be enough. And you just said a gift is something that makes someone happy."

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"Parents tell their children that Christmas is never about gifts. It's about giving something that makes everyone happy." Majorin started getting excited. "That...That's what Christmas is truly about. Being with people who make you happy!"

"Huh?" Amelia cocked her head to the side. She didn't get it.

"That's what Jou-Sama wants for Christmas! Something that makes her happy! And that thing...is me! I know exactly what Jou-Sama wants for Christmas!" Majorin said. She ran off in excitement, giddy as a schoolgirl.

"...Why do I have the feeling I've just missed everything?" Amelia said.

Well, it looks to me that in a moment of sudden realization, Majorin figured out the true meaning of Christmas! Yay!


	9. A Snowy Night before Christmas

Chapter 9: A Snowy Night before Christmas

Finally, after all that park-hopping, shopping, cooking, decorating and all that fun stuff, it was Christmas eve.

"Yosha! Minna, we got one last job to do!" Aiko said.

"We gotta wrap up all these presents." Doremi said.

"Meg-Chan, Bri-Chan, could you, onegai?" Hazuki asked.

"Un!" Megan and Brittany nodded. Like their Ojamajo friends, these two also had special transformation pendants. They were shaped like flowers and had little music notes around the center button. The girls pressed on the center button and clapped on the pendants for their transformation sequence. (Look up 'Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Transformation' on a video search! That's the uniform Bri-Chan and I wear. My color is turquoise, and Bri-Chan is neon orange.)

"_Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Bri-Chan-Chi!"_

"_Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto!" _Megan chanted. "Wrap up and label all these presents!" Just like that, all of the presents were wrapped and correctly labeled.

"_Pallon Parapon Pikapika Pow!" _Brittany chanted. "Put all the presents under the tree!" The gifts magically floated beneath the Christmas tree.

"Ya-Ta!" Momoko said. "Now we're ready!"

"Just about." Megan said. "There's only a few things left to do and that'll be it."

"So, Meg-Chan, what are you gonna do with that pile of presents?" Onpu asked. She pointed at a pile of presents near Megan.

"Oh, you'll see tonight." Megan said with a wink.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Majorin and Amelia were wrapping their presents as well.

"Just about done." Amelia said to herself. She turned to Majorin, "Lady Majorin, are you—Huh?"

"I'm done." Majorin said, a bit flatly. She had finished all of her wrapping.

"But-But h-h-how did you-?"

"Majo." Majorin stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something very important I must do." She left the room to do whatever important thing she's doing.

Amelia scoffed, "'Majo' she says." And went back to her wrapping.

* * *

Jou-Sama was helping the younger kids build a gingerbread house. "Be careful with the icing now, Children. It's a bit sticky." She said.

Majorin entered the scene. "J-Jou-Sama?"

"Ara? Ah, Majorin, konichiwa." Jou-Sama greeted.

"Lady Majorin, take a look at our gingerbread house!" Rebecca said.

"Isn't it pretty?" Hana said.

"Oh, y-yes, it looks very pretty." Majorin said. "Jou-Sama, may I speak with you...alone?"

"...Yes, Majorin." Jou-Sama said. "Saa, Minna-San, I think you can start decorating it now."

While the kids went to work on their gingerbread house, Jou-Sama and Majorin went into a smaller room in their suite. Majorin shut the door behind her. Obviously, she didn't want the kids to hear.

"Now, what's this all about, Majorin?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Anou ne, Jou-Sama," Majorin said, "when we went to the Studios, Yugi-San and Megan-Chan went to see one of the stage shows...just the two of them."

"Ah, yes. Megan-Chan told me."

"And so I thought...perhaps we could...go into the city...just you and I...tonight..."

Jou-Sama smiled knowingly and said, "Majorin, is it possible...that you're asking me...to go on a date with you?"

Majorin turned away and blushed a bit. "...Yes." She admitted.

"...I would love that, Majorin." Jou-Sama said, smiling rather sweetly.

"Ah, yokata." Majorin sighed with relief. "So then...tonight at, say...8:00 (PM)?"

"Un. 8:00"

"Un!"

* * *

Later that evening, the younger kids were staring outside their room window.

"Why hasn't it snowed yet?" Alice said.

"Maybe it isn't gonna snow on Christmas..." Ethan said, hanging his head a bit.

"Hana-Chan, can't you use your magic to make it snow?" Chloe asked.

"Hana-Chan could, but that would use up all my magic energy." Hana said. "And Hana-Chan needs to help out at our Christmas concert tomorrow."

"And I need to save my magic spheres." Poppu said.

"Aww..." The others groaned.

"Waiting for that special Christmas snow to happen, Minna?" Someone said. The kids turned around to find-

"Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana said.

"It hasn't snowed yet..." Alice said, a little sadly.

"Aw, daijoubu yo. Anything can happen." Megan said. "Saa, I've got something that'll lift your spirits." She held up presents! All wrapped up and tied with a white ribbon.

"Presents!" Hana exclaimed.

"One for everyone." Megan handed out her gifts.

"It's not Christmas yet, Megan." Ethan said. "Why are you giving these to us?"

"Well, you see, it's a bit of a tradition with my human family." Megan explained. "On Christmas eve, we always open one present, signified by a white ribbon."

"Why?" Rebecca said. "That seems kind of silly."

"It helps to ward off of the Christmas excitement." Megan said. "I was still excited though. Go ahead, open your presents!"

The kids opened up their Christmas eve gifts. "Wow!" "Oh!" "Cool!"

"Arigato, Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana and Poppu said.

"Thank you, Megan!" Rebecca, Alice, Chloe and Ethan said.

"You're all quite welcome." Megan said. "Now then, isn't it past your bedtimes?"

"We don't wanna sleep, Megan Onee-Chan!" Poppu said.

"We wanna stay up until Santa comes!" Hana said.

"Oh? But if you do that, then Santa might not leave your presents." Megan said.

"R-Really, Megan?" Ethan said. "He won't bring our presents if we stay up?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But he's magic. You have to be asleep for the magic to work."

"But why?" Chloe asked.

"Well, it's magic, after all. And magic has to be believed." (If anyone can guess where I got that line from, I'll send you cookies!)

"Well, we still don't wanna go to sleep." Alice said.

"Is that so?" Megan smiled slyly. "Then I guess the only way you'll got to sleep is if I help you out."

"How are you gonna do that?" Poppu said.

"Get into your beds and I'll show you."

The kids climbed into their beds, rather quickly. Rebecca, Alice and Chloe cuddled with Hana in one bed. Ethan and Poppu were in the other.

Megan sat on the bed with the girls. She pulled something out of her pocket. A small, silver music box. She wound it up to activate it's melody and placed it on the nightstand between the beds.

"Lullabies can't put us to sleep, Megan!" Rebecca couldn't help but laugh at this. Surely, she, her siblings, and friends had outgrown lullabies.

"Just listen. You'll see." Megan said. Then she started to sing.

Megan: _Naisho no hanashi mou sugu watashi_

_Tanjoubi ga kuru no mmm~_

_Naitari mo suru shi_

_Doji mo suru kedo_

_Yasashiku surutte yakusoku dekiru_

The kids thought this was a very pretty song...until Alice, Chloe, Rebecca and Hana let out big yawns.

_Omoikkiri iki sutte_

_Akai fuusen ni_

"_Machidooshii yo" tte oka ni noborunda_

As they listened to Megan's song, the kids were slowly falling asleep. Not pretending to fall asleep, as most kids would try, but really falling asleep.

_Makenai yo ni mayowanu yo ni_

_Jumon wo kakete sora he tobasou_

_Itsuka yume mita shiranai machi he_

_Lala hayaku aou yo koe wo kikasete_

Once the kids were fast asleep, Megan tucked them in for the night. Hopefully, they would stay that way.

_Koe wo kikasete_

The kids were all tucked in and dreaming about what tomorrow would bring. Megan walked out of the room, shut off the lights and very quietly shut the door.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think that would work." Megan whispered.

"You really are good with them, Onee-Chan." Amelia was standing across the hall.

"Ah, Nekomimi-Sama." Megan said.

"That was an interesting idea you had, letting the kids open a present before Christmas." Amelia said.

"I wasn't kidding when I said this was a tradition with my human family." Megan said. "This is for you, Nekomimi-Sama." She handed a present to the Captain. "I already gave everyone else their presents."

"...Th-Thank you, Miss Megan." Amelia gave Megan a pat on the head.

"Un. You're welcome, Captain!" Megan returned the pat with a hug. "Ah! By the way, have you seen Jou-Sama or Majorin-Sama today? I haven't seen them that much."

"I think Lady Majorin said something about taking the Queen to the Eiffel Tower tonight."

"Ah, souka! They're out on a Christmas eve date!"

"Pretty much." They both laughed at this.

* * *

With Jou-Sama and Majorin, they were out in the city. Earlier this evening, they stopped at a fancy bistro for a bit of dessert. Right now, they were standing underneath the Eiffel Tower, which was lighting up Christmas eve.

"This was a very good idea, Majorin." Jou-Sama said. "We haven't spent a lot of time together since we've been here."

"I-I know..." Majorin said.

"You seem nervous, Majorin. Doushita no?"

"..."

"Well, anyway, I'm very happy you've brought me here." Jou-Sama said. "Megan-Chan was right. It really is magical when the Eiffel Tower lights up at night. Suteki na."

"J-Jou-Sama." Majorin said.

"Hai?"

"I still remember the night I confessed my feelings for you. Only...I'm more nervous now than I was then."

"Majorin."

"Jou-Sama, I know you said that you didn't care about getting a Christmas present from me." Majorin said.

"I know what I said. And I really don't care."

"Un. This date tonight was actually my Christmas present to you."

"M-Majorin...I-I...don't know what to say..."

"Jou-Sama...aishiteru." Majorin held Jou-Sama's face and pulled it towards hers. And their lips met in a kiss. ('Aishiteru' means 'I love you'. I do not care whay you people say! They deserve to be together!)

Now, you may call it fate, coincidence or whatever, but the moment the two witches kissed, it began...to snow!

The two witches felt the snowflakes falling on their faces, they broke the kiss off and looked up to the sky.

"It...It's snowing!" Jou-Sama said.

"Yuki da!" Majorin said. (Translation: 'It's snowing!')

"Majorin," Jou-Sama sighed, "this night has been...absolutely perfect."

"Yes. It's been a real...Bella Notte, ney?" Majorin said. Jou-Sama let out a little laugh.

**("Bella Notte" By Ruby Summer playing. It's from DisneyMania 7, and I don't care what you say! I just wanted to do something with it!)**

"Well, then...May I have this dance, my Queen?" Majorin said, giving a slight bow.

"You certainly may." Jou-Sama said as she curtsied to the red-violet witch.

As the two witches began to dance beneath the falling snow, Majorin actually started...to sing!

Majorin: _Oh, this is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And we call it 'Bella Notte'_

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

"Oh, Majorin." Jou-Sama laughed.

_So take the hand of your loved one_

_You'll need it about this time_

_To keep from falling like a star_

_When you make that dizzy climb_

The locals and the tourists may have been staring at them, but Jou-Sama and Majorin didn't even care.

_This is the night_

_And the heavens are bright_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

"Oh, Majorin," Jou-Sama sighed again, "I love my Christmas present."

"I knew you would." Majorin said.

"And I love you."

The two witches had danced to a field across the street from the Tower. But suddenly, Majorin slipped on an unseen sheet of ice on the sidewalk. The two witches fell down and took a bit of a tumble in the snow. Majorin ended up flat on her back, while Jou-Sama ended up beside her.

"O-Oww..." Majorin said as she sat up.

"Daijoubu?" Jou-Sama asked.

"U-Un. I'll be fine."

Jou-Sama kissed Majorin on the cheek, causing the red-violet witch to blush a little. "Aishiteru, Majorin." She said.

"Jou-Sama..." Majorin said. She then wrapped her arms around the silver-haired Queen. She started to stroke Jou-Sama's head, very gently.

Majorin: _So side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find your enchantment here_

_The night will weave it's magic spell_

_When the one you love is near_

_Ohh~This is the night_

_And the heavens are bright_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

"Majorin...This Christmas has been...absolutely perfect." Jou-Sama said.

"Yes...A ver merry...perfect Christmas." Majorin said.

They looked at each other and couldn't help but let out a good laugh.

That is—"A-choo!" Until Jou-Sama let out a sneeze.

"J-Jou-Sama! Daijoubu desu ka?" Majorin asked, concerned.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine." Jou-Sama said. "It's just a bit...well, chilly out here."

"Then, we should probably head back to the hotel now." Majorin said. She and Jou-Sama both stood up. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold now, would I?"

"Oh, I know."

"Saa, let's go."

As they headed down the streets, they walked off arm-in-arm and just happy to be with each other on this perfect Christmas eve.

"Merry Christmas, Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"Merry Christmas, Jou-Sama." Majorin said.


	10. Our Greatest Time Of Year

Chapter 10: Our Greatest Time of Year

If you thought the story was done at chapter 9, think again. The team has one last job to do before heading out of France.

Hana and the kids bursted into the Ojamajos' room, yelling, "It's Christmas! ! !"

"Okay, seriously?" Megan said. She was just a little aggravated at the wake up call.

"Megan Onee-Chan, let's go unwrap our presents!" Hana said.

"Let's go see what Santa brought us!" Poppu said.

"Nekomimi-Sama, please?" Megan said. The Captain was standing in the doorway.

"Come on, children. Let's go into the Queen and Majorin's suite. We'll get the older girls catch up." Amelia said.

"Better hurry up or we're gonna unwrap your presents~!" Hana said.

"People don't pay me enough for this..." Megan groaned.

* * *

In Jou-Sama and Majorin's suite, everyone was unwrapping and exchanging gifts.

Megan, however, came out of the suite's kitchen with a tray. "Minna, it's ready!" She presented a tray of cinnamon rolls to everyone.

"Meg-Chan, what's with the cinnamon rolls?" Doremi asked.

"We're having breakfast in the park later." Hazuki said.

"Well, Hazuki-Chan, Doremi-Chan, it's another tradition my human family has." Megan said. "On Christmas morning, we have cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Here. A little snack for everyone!"

"Wow! Thanks, Meg-Chan!" "Thanks, Megan!" "Arigato!" "Arigato, Megan-Chan." "Thank you, Miss Megan." Everyone thanked Megan as they each grabbed a cinnamon roll.

"Hey, Yugi," Jim said, giving Yugi a nudge, "I think now's a good time to give Megs her present."

"I think you're right, Jim." Yugi said. He took his present to Megan from under the tree. "Megan?"

"Hai?" Megan turned to him.

"Here. This is for you." Yugi's present to the brown-haired girl was in a gift bag. "Merry Christmas, Megan."

"...Yugi-Kun..."

"You're...supposed to open it, y'know?"

"...Ah! Souka, I knew that..." Megan said, blushing. She started unwrapping the gift. "Wua! Kawaii! Mini plushies of Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit! Plus chocolate and..." She pulled out a little figurine. "A Disney Vinylmation figure...that looks like you?"

"Yeah, the people at the Main Street Emporium had them custom made." Yugi said. "I've got one too, but it has you on it. As long as we have these and no matter where you go on your crazy adventures, we'll be thinking of each other."

"Y-Yugi-Kun...Arigato!" Megan hugged her boyfriend. "Daisuki, Yugi-Kun!"

"Love you too, Megan."

"Ney, Meg-Chan." Brittany said. "What about your gift?"

"Oh, right!" Megan said. "For you, Yugi-Kun! My wrapping skills are...well, for lack of a better word, terrible, so I left it unwrapped."

"A picture frame?" Yugi said.

"Un. Bri-Chan picked it out and I liked it too."

"It's great, Megan."

"See, on this side, there's Mickey and Minnie," Megan pointed out, "and on this side, there's Oswald and Ortensia." (I think that's her name. I don't remember...)

"Yeah, I see that." Yugi said. "And you already put pictures in it. One with you and me, and another with Jim and Doremi. That's awesome!"

"I know!" Megan said. She then gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Yugi-Kun."

"Merry Christmas, Megan."

"Wow, pretty corny." Jim said. "But apparently, very effective."

"Well, you know." Doremi said. Then she looked up. "Anou...Jim-Kun?"

"What?" Jim looked up. "Huh, whaddya know? Mistletoe."

"Didn't see that one coming."

Jim gave Doremi a little kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Doremi."

Doremi happily returned the kiss. "Merry Christmas, Jim-Kun!"

"Ney, Momo-Chan," Aiko said, "I got this fer ya!"

"Wow! It's a beret!" Momoko exclaimed. Yes, she finally got her beret. "Arigato, Ai-Chan!" And she gave Aiko a big kiss on the lips.

"Lady Majorin, aren't you going to give your present to the Queen?" Dr. Doppler asked.

"Actually, Inu Sensei, I already gave Jou-Sama her present last night." Majorin said.

"That's right," Jou-Sama said, "demo ne, I do have a present for you, Majorin."

"O-Oh, Jou-Sama, you didn't need to get me anything."

"I found this in the Disneyland park and I thought it was just perfect for you." Jou-Sama gave a little velvet box to Majorin.

"Jou-Sama...for me?"

"Go ahead. Open it."

Majorin opened the box to reveal a small golden necklace. "Oh my...Jou-Sama, it's beautiful. Arigato."

"May I take a look?" Amelia asked. "Oh my...that is beautiful"

"What's that on the chain?" Yugi asked.

"That's a fleur-de-lis!" Megan said. "I think it's a symbol for life and power, or something to that effect."

"Jou-Sama...arigato." Majorin said. Then, she and the Queen kissed.

"Ugh, get a room, you two." Jim said.

"Urusai yo, Mr. Hawkins." Amelia said, giving Jim a light smack.

"Minna, look!" Poppu said. "It's snowing!"

"It's really snowing!" Ethan said.

Everyone took one look out the window to find that their hotel and the surrounding areas had turned into a real winter wonderland.

"It's snowing! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Rebecca, Alice and Chloe did a cute little happy dance.

"I can have my snowball fight!" Aiko said.

"Ya-Ta!" Brittany said. "A white Christmas in Paris! This is a dream come true!"

"Truth be told, it started snowing last night when Jou-Sama and I were out on our date." Majorin said.

"It was like magic." Jou-Sama said.

"Minna, this is the best Christmas ever!" Hana said.

"Un." Megan said as she held Yugi's hand. "It really is."

"Demo ne, Minna," Onpu said, "It's not over yet!"

* * *

Back inside Disneyland Paris, the crowds gathered at the Sleeping Beauty Castle Stage for a concert, starring our heroines! And some of the heroes, of course.

The announcer came on, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, joining us on this very merry Disney Christmas here at Disneyland Paris, all the way from ToonTown in America and from Misora in Japan, the Ojamajos!" And the audience let out wild applause and cheering.

The spotlights shined on the girls as they struck their poses.

"_Pretti Witchi Doremi-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Hazuki-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Aiko-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Onpu-Chan!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Momoko-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Poppu-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Bri-Chan-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Amelia-Chi!" _(Yes, Amelia is an Ojamajo too, but that is a story for another day.)

Megan and Doremi grabbed the mic and yelled out, "Music yo start! !"

Amelia: _Sonna toki wa makasete_

_Kyou mo dareka SOS_

_Sekai juu ga matteru_

_Ojamajo no debanyo!_

On stage, they were wearing cute little Christmas outfits.

_SAITEE SAIAKU kibun date ne_

_Watashi go tsuiteru yo_

_HONTO wa KAYOWAI otome dakeredo_

_KIMI no tame ni CHIKARA KOBU_

Playing the music was the Maho Dou House Band! Megan and Majorin were both on guitar, Jou-Sama was on keyboard, and Aiko took the drums. The rest of the team were backup singers and dancers.

_Itsudemo hitori janai daijoubu_

_Tonde iku yo nemuui asa demo_

Amelia was doing her own dance routine to the music, but most of it was improvised. Momoko and Doremi had a hard time following.

_Dakara minna makasete_

_KIMI ni genki wo ageru_

_Hare no chikumori no chihara_

_Ashita wa akarui hi!_

_Hora! Yaru ki ga MANMAN_

_Tabetai no wa niku MAN_

_Mesasuyo kitto SUUPAAMAN_

_Ojamajo is Number One!_

Megan and Majorin stood back-to-back as they played their guitars. Brittany started messing around on Jou-Sama's keyboard, until the Queen pushed her away.

_DOKIDOKI KYUNKYUN koi no nayami mo_

_Tayori ni shiteyone_

_Tenshi ni henshin kare no HAATO ni_

_Ya wo hanatsu yo SUTORAIKU_

Onpu and Hazuki tried to pull Yugi and Jim onstage, but no, no, they wouldn't hear of it. The boys definitely didn't want to be in the spotlight.

_Todokanai koi kokoro wa SETSUNAI NE_

_Hanashi kiku yo onaka suitemo_

Snowflakes were falling on Aiko's drum set. This didn't phase Aiko's playing though. She just kept playing.

_Donna toki mo DON WOORII_

_Shikujittara AIMU SORII_

_BABA wa kesa mo HIGE SORII_

_Ai wo tsukame DOSSARI!_

_Are mo kore mo makasete dokoka de mata SOS_

_Sekai juu ga matteru_

_KIMI no eago Number One!_

During the instrumental break, the Ojamajos started passing out presents and candy to the children in the audience.

But in the final chorus of the song, Amelia's children decided to join in with their mom!

Amelia + Kids: _Sonna toki wa makasete_

_Kyou mo dareka SOS_

_Sekai juu ga matteru_

_Ojamajo no debanyo!_

_Dakara minna makasete_

_KIMI ni genki wo ageru_

_Hare no chikumori no chihara_

_Ashita wa akarui hi!_

_Ara mo kore mo makasete dokoka de mata SOS_

_Sekai juu ga matteru_

_Ojamajo is Number One!_

The song ended with it's final notes and everyone posed on stage.

**(That song is 'Ojamajo Is No. 1!' from Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan!)**

**

* * *

**

That evening it was time for the Ojamajos' grand finale!

Megan stepped up and took the mic, "Every year we can't wait for Christmas to come. But it seems like it's come and gone too fast. What exactly do we love about Christmas? Is it the gifts? Is it the food? Or is it just stayin' around home because of no school?" She said. "No. It's not about any of that stuff. When Christmas comes around, we should be happy to be with friends and family and I'd love to see anybody try and prove me wrong, but...if you ask someone what their favorite holiday is, almost everyone will tell you 'Christmas'. And that's just because...we all can agree...Christmas has truly become...our Greatest Time of Year!"

The Maho Dou House Band started playing a song. Megan and Brittany were singing a duet.

Megan + Brittany: _It's the greatest time of year, and it's here_

_Help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here, friends so dear_

_Let me simply state it_

_It's our favorite way to spend the holiday, yeah_

This time, the line up of the Maho Dou House Band changed a little bit. Majorin and Jou-Sama were still at their respective instruments, but Amelia was on drums. And, of course, the rest of the gang was on backup.

Megan: _There's a special feeling in the air_

_It only happens at this time of year_

_When everyone is filled with love and cheer_

'_Cause that's what matters_

Megan took some of the snow that fell onstage and threw it in the air as she spun around.

Brittany: _Pretty paper boxes tied with bows_

_Walking in the sun or in the snow_

_We can feel the excitement growing, growing_

Brittany, however, was dancing around with a very large present in her hands.

Megan + Brittany: _It's the greatest time of year, and it's here_

_Help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here, friends so dear_

_Let me simply state it_

_Joy to the world and everyone_

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love_

_It's our favorite way to spend the holiday, yeah_

"Snowball fight!" Aiko yelled. She actually started a snowball fight during the song! She threw a snowball at Momoko.

"I'm gonna get you, Ai-Chan!" Momoko yelled playfully as she returned fire, but she missed and hit Doremi!

"Momo-Chan!" Doremi yelled.

"Fire at will, ladies and gents!" Dr. Doppler exclaimed as Hazuki and Onpu joined the fun.

Jou-Sama: _We can get all cozy by the fire_

_Turn the music up a little higher_

Majorin: _I don't think that I could ever tire_

_Of being together_

As the two witches sang their lines and played their instruments, Jou-Sama and Majorin got closer together.

Brittany: _Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe_

_And stand by me_

During the snowball fight, Amelia and Dr. Doppler saw Jim hanging a piece of mistletoe over their heads. Rather than scold Jim for this, the feline Captain and the canine doctor, naturally, kissed. Rebecca, Alice, Chloe and Ethan let out some squeaks and covered their eyes at this.

Megan: _It's a picture perfect moment captured_

_Memories that we'll have after_

Megan jumped into Yugi's arms for a big hug.

All: _It's the greatest time of year, and it's here_

_Help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here, friends so dear_

_Let me simply state it_

_Joy to the world and everyone_

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love_

_It's our favorite way to spend the holiday, yeah_

"Okay, now Minna!" Megan said.

It was time for the Ojamajos to do Magical Stage.

_"Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!"_

"_Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"_

"_Pomeraku Raraku Takarakani!"_

"_Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"_

"_Peruton Petton Sawayakani!"_

"_Pippito Puurito Hogarakani!"_

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"_Pallon Parapon Pikarakani!"_

"_Pokarana Popolonu Nyanakani!"_

"_MAGICAL STAGE! ! Christmas fireworks light up the skies!"_

Megan: _It's the greatest time of year, and it's here_

_Help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here, friends so dear_

_Let me simply state it_

Brittany: _Joy to the world_

_Joy to the world_

_Joy to the world_

_It's the greatest time_

Fireworks exploded over the skies of the Disneyland Paris resort. The audience let out 'oohs' and 'aws' and plenty of applause.

All: _It's the greatest time of year, and it's here_

_Help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here, friends so dear_

_Let me simply state it_

_Joy to the world and everyone_

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love_

_It's our favorite way to spend the holiday_

"Merry Christmas from all of us at Maho Dou to you!" The Ojamajos said.

"And never forget!" Brittany said.

"Disney Chara is always with you!" Megan said.

"DOKI!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to everyone from Megan "PrettiWitchiMegChanChi" Makihatayama-Mouse.**

**Merry Christmas from the entire Makihatayama-Mouse family to you.**

**Merry Christmas and many more.**


End file.
